Ice-olation
by bloodysundae19
Summary: Ma vie a toujours été décrite par un mot: Monstre. Et quand elle est rentrée dans ma vie, le mot est devenu totalement différent: Soleil. ATTENTION: THÈMES SOMBRES! AU!
1. Prologue: Someone who looks down on you

2 ans auparavant

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Sorcière! »<em>**

**_« Freak! »_**

La température chute de quelques degrés.

**_« Weirdo! »_**

**_« Retourne dans ton cirque! »_**

Il fait froid maintenant. Très froid.

**_« Espèce d'animal de foire! »_**

**_« Ta mère a couché avec quoi? Un extraterrestre? »_**

Et le givre qui recouvre les fenêtres et les murs-

**_« Tu caches quoi en-dessous de ton capuchon? Des antennes!? »_**

**_« HAHAHAHA! »_**

Des poings qui se serrent, qui tentent de tout arrêter.

**_« Je suis sûr que tes amis extraterrestres ne s'ennuient même pas de toi, freak! »_**

**_« Sorcière! On devrait t'amener au bûcher! »_**

Le sol est glacé, glissant, recouvert d'eau gelée…

**_« Allez, meurs! »_**

**_« Meurs! »_**

**_« Meurs! »_**

**_« Meurs, meurs, meurs… »_**

**_« Meurs! Meurs! Meurs! MEURS! MEURS! »_**

Et là le blizzard se déchaîne.

« Why is it so hard

To find someone

Who cares about you?

When it's easy enough

To find someone

Who looks down on you? »

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chanson: "Someone who cares" par Three Days Grace. **


	2. Chapitre 1: You be my detonator

ELSA

* * *

><p>Il y a une nouvelle à ce qu'il paraît. Et elle a notre âge. À ce qu'il paraît.<p>

Je l'ai appris dans les toilettes des filles. Je me cachais d'Hans. Encore. Je pouvais les entendre discuter – piailler, selon moi – de cette grandiose nouvelle. Elles planifient déjà de l'emmener dans leur culte avec des moyens plus ou moins variés. J'ai arrêté d'écouter après la proposition #36, celle qui impliquait de carrément lui sauter dessus – lui dire salut – et de lui vanter les avantages d'une « inscription » à leur petit club.

Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle distraction. J'ai déjà perdu contrôle une fois aujourd'hui. Et nous ne sommes que le premier jour d'école. Super. J'ai l'impression que cette année sera longue et épuisante.

Tout est pire.

La nourriture, les classes, la température, la maison, les autres… moi…

CLANG!Un plateau s'abat sur la table.

Je sursaute en accrochant mon jus d'orange qui se renverse partout sur le livre de la bibliothèque que je viens _juste _d'enregistrer.

_Merde, merde, merde!_

Et je peux les entendre rire. Partout autour de moi. Des grincements, des cris, des rires éclatants, des ricanements et le discret souffle d'air qui indique l'amusement.

Ils me coupent, me déchirent, me brûlent, ils me traversent et laissent dans leur sillage des traînées d'acide qui me grugent et m'émiettent...

_Respire._

_Respire._

**_« Sorcière! »_**

- Est-ce que je te dérange?

Quelle voix désagréable; j'ai envie qu'elle se taise. Je veux la prendre et l'enfermer dans un cercueil, je veux qu'elle arrête, je veux entendre cette voix emplie de frayeur, je veux l'entendre crier, pleurer, je veux-

- Hey _freak! _Je t'ai demandé si je te dérange!

_Va-t'en!_

- Non, je murmure en me levant tant bien que mal.

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard malveillant. Je ne veux pas mettre le feu à la poudre. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser.

J'empoigne mon sac et le balance maladroitement sur mon épaule et je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler entre mes dents : _mal, j'ai tellement mal, ma peau est bleue à cet endroit-là, ma peau crie. _

Je sais qui il est. Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix partout. Elle me hante. Partout. Dans mon sommeil, dans mon réveil, dans mon coma, dans ma furie. Hans.

- Hey! Hey _freak!_ Il m'appelle, il m'appelle avec cette voix sale –

_J'ai un nom._

Je continue de marcher. Un pas devant l'autre. Ne le laisse pas prendre possession de ta raison. Il n'est rien.

Je passe une table. Une de ses pattes est recouverte de givre. Je serre les dents. Le givre se transforme en glace et prend de l'expansion. Et je serre plus fort, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit presqu'insupportable.

- HEY! JE TE PARLE ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE! Il s'époumone et je m'en fous, je m'en fous-

BANG!

Je fonce dans quelqu'un. Tout va trop vite, je ne peux pas reprendre mon équilibre et je tombe. Le sol est dur. L'atterrissage l'est encore plus. Un autre bleu. Toujours bleu; pourquoi pas vert? Ou rouge? Ou arc-en-ciel? Bleu et blanc. Comme la neige, comme la glace, comme l'hiver. Comme mon corps.

Mon sac. J'ai besoin de mon sac. Je dois partir, ou il va m'attraper. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe encore. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal.

Je cherche aveuglément et je peux entendre ses pas qui se rapprochent et

**_« Espèce d'animal de foire! »_**

La température descend brutalement et la table est complètement glacée maintenant. Personne n'y fait attention. Parce que tout le monde est préoccupé par moi. Parce que tout le monde me _regarde _et ohmondieu j'ai trouvé mon sac.

Je me remets sur pied et tout est confus et je n'ai qu'une pensée : Fuir!

J'ai les poumons en feu et _ce n'est pas possible_. Je suis la Reine des Neiges, je ne devrais pas ressentir la chaleur, je ne devrais pas avoir chaud, je ne devrais pas brûler à l'intérieur.

Est-ce qu'un feu pourrait me faire fondre?

La question tourne et tourne dans mon esprit quand je franchis enfin les doubles portes menant à l'extérieur.

Je peux enfin respirer.

J'aspire l'air frais, je me baigne dedans, je refroidis mon intérieur brûlant.

Je peux encore sentir la glace accumulée sur mes mains. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Il _faut _qu'elle disparaisse. Je ne peux pas les laisser voir le monstre en moi. Ce monstre tapi au fond de moi, celui qui s'accroche à mes émotions pour contrôler ce pouvoir – cet affreux pouvoir – qui me compose.

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra, pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments._

Je répète ce mantra tout en m'éloignant de l'école, le bâtiment de mes cauchemars. Je n'aurais pas dû supplier mes parents pour venir. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à genoux devant eux pour pouvoir aller à l'école comme tous les autres de mon âge.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi stupide?

**_« Retourne à ton cirque! »_**

Oui, oui. Je veux retourner à ma cage. Ma cage sans barreaux. Je veux m'enfouir sous les couvertures inutiles qui recouvrent mon lit – inutiles car je ne ressens pas le froid, et je ne le ressentirai jamais

**_« Weirdo! »_**

– et je veux tout oublier; le monde extérieur, mes émotions, les voix qui me tirent de tous côtés.

Je ne devrais pas être ici. Autour de ces personnes normales. Parce que moi, je suis **_a_**normale.

Je ne suis pas dans le bon espace-temps. Les sorcières, c'était au Moyen Âge, non? On les brûlait sur les bûchers. On les brûlait pour être des monstres, parce qu'elles étaient différentes et qu'elles ne le cachaient pas assez bien. Ou bien parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas le cacher. Et elles en ont payé le prix.

Je regarde mes mains. Elles sont blanches. Peut-être trop. Ou pas assez, dans mon cas.

Blanches comme la mort.

Je peux sentir le soleil sur mon visage. Je peux presqu'y goûter. La liberté de la chaleur. Je veux…

Je veux avoir mon propre soleil. Je veux qu'il brille pour moi seulement, pour réchauffer mon être glacé. Je le veux près de moi la nuit quand je rêve. Quand les corps morts de froid s'empilent, quand les corps transpercés par des glaçons tombent et que leur sang forme des rivières rouges, quand ils sont emprisonnés dans des blocs de glace, leurs grands yeux terrifiés, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et de l'horreur…

Je relève la tête. Le stationnement est vide, paisible-

_Qui est-ce? _

Là. Juste là. Deux tresses rousses. Rousses comme un feu ardent, rousses comme les flammes du soleil, rousses comme la chaleur d'été. Et deux yeux bleu-turquoise. Comme un ciel sans nuages. Comme une rivière qui suit son cours. Des taches de rousseur qui s'étendent le long de ses joues.

Mais, ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est son sourire. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Comme un maelstrom d'émotions qui se collent les unes aux autres et se combinent pour n'en former une seule, une émotion qui n'est pas donnée aux êtres humains normaux.

Son sourire est dans ses yeux, dans son visage, partout, partout, partout.

Il fait chaud. Je dois être en train de bouillir. Auto-combustion. Combustion spontanée... Les trois en même temps. Et aucun des trois à la fois.

_Il fait chaud. _

La température s'est réchauffée. Pendant un moment, mes pouvoirs – dégoûtants, anormaux – ne se manifestaient pas.

Comment?

_Comment?_

J'ai trouvé mon soleil.

* * *

><p>- Elsa, dans ta chambre.<p>

Ils m'ordonnent, me poussent, me tirent, me crient dessus, je ne sais plus comment faire la différence. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces mots sont prononcés aussitôt que je pose le pied dans la maison.

_Comme un chien. Tu es comme un chien, Elsa. Pathétique. _

**_« Freak! »_**

Je suis trop fatiguée pour protester. Et je n'ai qu'une chose en tête de toute façon : mon soleil. Je manque déjà ses rayons. Rayons que j'ai volé; elle ne savait même pas que je me tenais sous cet arbre à l'observer.

**_« Freak! »_**

Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir. Ils vont me l'enlever. Ils vont me condamner à une vie d'éternelle noirceur. De ténèbres et de ruisseaux cramoisis. Le froid et la neige, toujours. Un souffle qui forme une buée éphémère.

Non, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ils ne le sauront jamais. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma seule lumière.

Ma chambre est blanche. Avec des accessoires bleus. Stupides accessoires. Ils ne servent à rien. Ils me provoquent avec leur couleur dégoûtante. Je suis emprisonnée par des couleurs, couleurs qui règnent ma vie entière.

Stupide lampe bleue claire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un glaçon pointu. Elle fait un bruit d'enfer en tombant et je suis sûre qu'elle est maintenant en pièces. Un large sourire fend mon visage.

_Adieu, lampe. _

La porte s'ouvre avant que je ne puisse trouver une excuse pour le raffut que j'ai causé. Je n'ai pas entendu les pas, comment est-ce que j'ai pu ignorer le grincement de l'escalier?

- Elsa?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend cette voix gentille? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prétend que mon existence ne le dérange pas? Ma mère pleure. Elle a une réaction face à mon anomalie.

_ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL JOUE À CE JEU!?_

Je serre les poings en sentant de minces flocons en sortir.

- Oui, Père?

Je _sens _ses yeux se promener pour inspecter les dommages. Je _sens _son regard s'arrêter un instant sur le dégât que j'ai fait et pendant un instant, je peux jurer que je sens mon sang _se glacer_. Chose que je ne considérais pas possible vu ma… condition.

Je peux sentir chaque muscle dans mes épaules qui tirent et qui brûlent mais je ne peux pas les laisser se relâcher. Je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé mes propres pouvoirs afin de me glacer à mon tour. Pour un moment, cette possibilité semble actuellement plausible.

Puis, il soupire, se retourne et :

- Range-moi ça et viens manger.

Il sort. Et je souffle et je peux respirer parce qu'il n'a pas mentionné de conversations en soirée. Parce qu'il m'a laissée m'en sortir cette fois. Sauf que mes épaules restent toutes aussi tendues.

Je sais que la prochaine fois, ce sera pire.

* * *

><p>Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Et il pleut aujourd'hui.<p>

Ce n'est _pas _de ma faute. Je peux jurer sur la tombe de mon père. Enfin… la future tombe.

Il pleut de façon normale. C'est un phénomène météorologique que la plupart des gens détestent. Moi incluse.

J'adore le soleil. Même s'il brûle ma peau.

Et j'adore _mon _soleil. Même si elle brûle mon âme.

De toute façon, c'est de ma faute si je suis aussi faible. Ma tolérance face aux rayons UV est ridiculement basse.

Parce que je suis la Reine des Neiges. Minus la couronne. Et le trône. Et aussi la foule en délire qui acclame dudite Reine.

Mais, _elle _n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai entendu parler d'elle encore une fois. Par contre, c'était les garçons cette fois-ci. Ils pariaient. Qui peut « l'amener au lit » le plus vite possible? Évidemment, leur façon de s'exprimer était beaucoup plus vulgaire, mais, je préfère minimaliser les mots grossiers en parlant d'_elle_.

Ce qui est stupide, c'est que je ne sais pas encore son nom. Ils parlent tous d'elle. Elle est le nouveau joujou de la communauté scolaire. Pourtant, son nom m'échappe toujours. C'est d'autant plus frustrant qu'elle est supposément dans la plupart de mes classes.

C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

Elle sera comme ma chandelle aux pannes d'électricité. Et comme l'oasis à l'homme qui est perdu dans le désert. Toujours à portée de main, toujours belle, brillante, bonne, et jamais je ne pourrai la toucher.

De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal. Elle ne le mérite pas.

- Sorcière!

Un murmure.

Un mot.

Quatre syllabes.

Je peux sentir la température de la pièce qui baisse rapidement avant de brusquement reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je peux presqu'entendre leurs dents claquer et leur corps frissonner.

_Respire._

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas._

Stupide mantra.

Je me force à continuer mon travail. Je ne comprends rien à ce que j'écris. Les mots s'embrouillent pour ne former qu'un amas informe d'encre noire sur une page blanche.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y prendre plaisir. Je souille la page blanche – la neige – avec vigueur. Je vois l'encre qui prend lentement du terrain sur le blanc. Dans ma tête, le blanc s'enfuit, chassé par le noir.

Sale, sale, sale. La feuille blanche devient sale.

Mon stylo à l'encre devient de plus en plus froid mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en soucier.

**_« Pathétique! »_**

**_« Vaine! »_**

**_**_« _**Dégoûtante! »_**

- Elsa?

Et je gratte mon stylo contre la page. Elle se déchire mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Mon stylo est glacé maintenant. La feuille aussi.

- Elsa!

Mon attention est ramenée vers la voix autoritaire. Mon corps est programmé pour répondre à ce genre de stimuli. Et je trouve ça dégueulasse.

Je reste silencieuse. La classe est enroulée dans une lourde cacophonie de pensées qui se bousculent. Personne n'ose parler. Ils attendent que je le fasse.

**_« Monstre! »_**

Le professeur se racle la gorge. Je peux voir qu'il est inconfortable.

_Bienvenue dans le club, mon pote._

- Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tant de questionnement.

_Ce n'est pas de vos affaires._

- R-Rien, je réussis à articuler.

Je sens leurs lourds regards qui pèsent sur moi. Ils percent des trous dans l'arrière de ma tête. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'asseoir à la première rangée.

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes – une éternité. Et il se désintéresse subitement de moi.

- Retourne à ton travail, alors.

Quand il recommence à lire un magazine qu'il a piqué à un élève malchanceux, je reçois une boule de papier derrière la tête.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'ouvrir. Je ne devrais pas me pencher pour la prendre et lire son contenu. Mais je le fais quand même. Parce que je suis stupide, parce que je veux me punir, parce que c'est mon rôle.

_Tu pratiques tes sortilèges, sorcière? _

Et juste comme ça

**_« On devrait la brûler sur le bûcher! »_**

je sens que j'ai besoin

**_« Objet de Satan! »_**

de mon soleil.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas faim.<p>

Je regarde la pomme rouge qui se trouve sur mon plateau. Je déteste les pommes rouges. C'est une couleur horrifiante. La couleur qui se trouve dans mes rêves nuit après nuit. Et je dois croquer dans ça?

Est-ce qu'elle va goûter le fer? Est-ce qu'elle sera juteuse? Est-ce que la couleur de sa peau a un rapport avec son goût?

Autour de moi, j'entends le bourdonnement des entremêlements de voix. Aigues, graves, rocailleuses, excitées, fâchées, tristes… J'ai besoin de plus d'adjectifs.

Leurs voix produisent une mélodie. Comme une composition sans instruments. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime cette mélodie. Non, elle m'étourdit. Elle m'assourdit les oreilles et je voudrais pouvoir les faire _taire-_

Ma main est froide. Congelée. Je sais ce que ça veut dire.

_Merde._

Grandes respirations. Technique de yoga. Vide ton esprit, Elsa.

_Deux tresses rousses qui se balancent doucement._

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois me _calmer_, pas _m'exciter_.

Je ferme les yeux. Peut-être est-ce que ça va aider. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à la période de dîner de toute façon. Bientôt, ils vont quitter cette pièce et je vais enfin pouvoir entendre le silence. Précieux, précieux silence.

Lentement, très lentement, je sens les bruits s'estomper. Je suis sous l'eau. Je flotte. Tout est si tranquille. Merveilleux. Je bloque rapidement les souvenirs négatifs qui me viennent à l'esprit. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Plus tard, je vais écouter ce que les souvenirs ont à dire.

Je suis si bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours? J'ai l'impression de planer. De voler. Je peux presque sentir le vent sur mon visage. Du vent dans l'eau. Un nouvel état de la matière.

J'ai créé un nouvel état de la matière-

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

La réalité vient me frapper brutalement. Comme un élastique qui claque et immédiatement, les souvenirs en profitent pour venir au festin.

**_« Sorcière! »_**

**_« Freak! »_**

**_« Retourne sur ta planète, l'extraterrestre! » _**

Je ne connais pas cette voix. D'où vient-elle? Elle provient probablement d'un de ces contes de fées que j'aimais tant quand j'étais enfant… jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la méchante sorcière, c'était moi.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le sourire moqueur qui accompagne ses paroles.

Mes mains cherchent pour la pomme. La pomme au goût de rouille. Je pourrais la donner à cette personne. Je pourrais l'empoisonner. Je pourrais avoir la paix.

Un cadeau empoisonné.

Je suis le cadeau empoisonné que mes parents ont reçu. La cigogne qui m'a apportée jusqu'ici a fait une erreur.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, comme on enlève un pansement sous l'appréhension de la douleur. Pendant un moment, je suis aveuglée par la lumière qui jaillit des affreuses lumières au plafond.

Je sens une présence près de moi. Qui est assez stupide pour m'approcher?

**_« Sorcière! »_**

Et lentement

je

tourne

la

tête.

Le choc qui me frappe la poitrine n'est pas mesurable. J'ai l'impression que tout mon être s'éveille face au visage qui se tient à mon côté. Comme si je recevais un choc électrique. Je le sens jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, jusqu'à mes orteils.

_Mon soleil._

Elle est là. Elle me regarde. Ses grands yeux bleus pâles me regardent avec une question. Dans ses mains, il y a un plateau. Une salade. Elle aime les salades. Bien sûr. Et à côté, il y a une barre chocolatée.

J'ai envie de lui dire que j'adore le chocolat moi aussi. Que nous pourrions en partager une. J'ai envie de lui dire comment elle est belle, magnifique, sublime. Comment elle illumine tout ce qui l'entoure. J'ai envie de lui dire comment sa voix est musicale, comment sa présence me relaxe et m'électrise tout à la fois. J'ai envie de lui voler sa chaleur, d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. J'ai envie de lui dire que biensûrellepeuts'asseoir, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut le faire.

J'ai envie de tout ça.

Mais, je ne peux rien dire. Parce qu'au moment où je m'apprête à crier au monde comment je suis joyeuse et comment _mon soleil _me donne le goût de courir et de sauter, je croise le regard d'Hans.

Il y a dans ses yeux une lumière vicieuse, malicieuse. Et je comprends. Je comprends que _mon soleil _ne peut pas s'approcher de moi. Elle ne doit pas. Jamais. Car ils vont le lui faire payer.

Ils – ceux qui montrent au public ma vraie nature. Celle d'un monstre. Horrible. Dégoûtant.

Je vais la salir. Je vais l'humilier. Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer. Et je ne verrai plus son sourire. Je vais la perdre. Elle va me regarder avec le même dégoût que les autres. Et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Alors j'affiche mon masque d'indifférence, de dédain. Je lève mes yeux froids, je plante mon regard dans le sien – si adorable, si bon – et je lance d'une voix glacée :

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi à ma table. Va-t'en.

Mon cœur crie, il saigne. Je raffermis ma prise sur la maudite pomme et j'espère pouvoir la faire exploser. Je veux pouvoir faire exploser mon cœur, mes poumons, ma bouche, mon cerveau. Je veux me faire disparaître pour la douleur que je vois dans les yeux de _mon soleil_.

Je peux sentir mes pouvoirs qui vont sortir de mon contrôle et je serre des dents, je les garde en dedans où ils se déchaînent pour sortir, pour manifester leur présence indigne.

**_Je _**_suis indigne._

Je vois son magnifique visage prendre la couleur d'une tomate et j'ai envie de le caresser alors que je serre la pomme – maintenant devenue froide – afin de contenir cet élan inapproprié.

- Je… euhm… désolée… je-je ne savais pas… je… désolée…

La façon dont elle bredouille est si mignonne et ça me brise le cœur de savoir que je suis celle qui lui a fait perdre la belle confiance en elle-même qu'elle possédait quelques secondes auparavant.

Et, sans avis, elle se retourne et se dirige maladroitement vers une autre table. Celle de Hans & Co. Je peux voir son sourire triomphant.

Dans ma main, la pomme est recouverte de glace.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression que toutes les parties de mon corps ont arrêté de fonctionner. Sauf mes yeux. Parce que je vois très clairement <em>mon soleil <em>partager ses rayons avec les bouffons qui se nomment eux-mêmes la « clique populaire ».

_Anna._

J'ai appris qu'elle s'appelle Anna. Et ce qui me frustre le plus à propos de ça, c'est que je ne l'ai pas appris de sa bouche à elle. C'est insignifiant comme détail, je sais. Enfin… pas si insignifiant pour _moi_.

Hans est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près d'elle. Il ne devrait même pas pouvoir l'approcher avec une perche de 50 mètres. Et il est là, collé à elle comme une espèce de sangsue, se frottant contre elle comme un chien dominé par ses hormones. Dégoûtant.

**_« Dégoûtante! »_**

Ça y est. Je dois officiellement effacer ce mot de mon vocabulaire. À ce rythme, je ne pourrai même plus prononcer une syllabe.

_Révoltant._

Oui. Voilà un mot auquel les idiots ne penseront jamais. Ils n'ont pas la capacité cérébrale requise pour développer leur dictionnaire. Hans est absolument révoltant.

Ils sont tous fascinés par elle. Je ne les blâme pas. Moi-même j'ai été aveuglée par sa simple présence. Eux, ils peuvent lui parler, la toucher, respirer son odeur, observer les détails sur son visage-

_C'est assez, Elsa. _

Je détourne la tête. Ma table est vide. Il n'y a que moi. Et même là, je ne considérerais pas mon existence comme quelque chose qui a de la valeur.

**_« Monstre! »_**

Je dois arrêter d'espérer pouvoir laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis dég- _révoltante _et sale et égoïste – comment est-ce que j'ose vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un en les laissant me connaître, en les laissant près de la bête qui est cachée au plus profond de mon être?

Et malgré ces pensées négatives, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête pour _la _regarder une dernière fois avant d'aller porter mon plateau.

Ses yeux sont posés sur moi.

Moi.

Moi?

Moi!

_Moi_.

Par réflexe, je me retourne pour m'assurer que c'est bien moi la personne qu'elle fixe avec un regard insistant. Il n'y a personne derrière moi. Ni autour de moi. Ni sous moi.

Lorsque je porte mon regard sur elle une nouvelle fois, elle est en train de rire avec ses… _amis _– le mot est comme du venin dans ma bouche.

Je soupire. Peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Quand j'ai vu Anna pour la première fois, j'ai halluciné des rayons de soleil qui sortaient de sa peau, ses yeux, sa bouche, partout.

Ils disent que je suis folle. Dérangée. Cinglée. Malade. Toquée.

Tant de synonymes qui veulent dire la même chose.

Que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans mon esprit.

Et ils me le répètent sans arrêt mais je sais, _je sais _que quelque chose n'est pas bien avec moi : je peux conjurer de la neige et de la glace à partir de rien. Je peux geler le cœur de quelqu'un, je peux les transpercer avec des pics de glace.

Je me rappelle un jour; un petit garçon m'avait comparée à une « X-Men », et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris qu'il m'avait traitée de super-héros. Le soir même, j'ai fait mes recherches. J'étais trop curieuse. Peu importait s'il venait de me dire la pire insulte du monde. Je devais savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Ce petit garçon qui ne devait pas compter à mes yeux. Ce petit garçon qui devait être sans importance m'avait transformée en espèce d'obsédée. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à la comparaison qu'il avait faite.

Et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Et j'ai pleuré. J'ai gelé ma chambre, il a neigé, et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit vide d'eau.

J'ai pleuré parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un venait de me dire que les pouvoirs que je possédais n'étaient pas monstrueux. Que je n'étais pas une personne horrible. J'ai pleuré parce que pendant un moment, pendant un bref moment, j'ai vraiment voulu que cette école existe, et que je puisse y aller. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru à cette histoire de super-héros.

**_« Pathétique! »_**

Plus tard, mon père a appris qu'un garçon m'avait vu pratiquer mes pouvoirs. Et ce soir-là, j'ai reçu ma première collection de bleus.

Lorsque je passe devant leur table, ils deviennent tous silencieux. Ils s'éloignent tous imperceptiblement du froid qui émane naturellement de moi. Sauf Anna. Et Hans.

La première me réjouit. Le deuxième me donne des frissons – oui, des frissons, à moi, la Reine des Neiges.

Ils me regardent tous avec leurs grands yeux soit effrayés, soit fâchés, soit malicieux ou soit… dégoûtés.

Je me tiens la tête droite, même si mon cœur bat vite et que j'ai l'impression que je vais échapper mon plateau à tout moment. Sous celui-ci, je peux sentir de la glace qui s'étend lentement, très lentement.

Il ne se passe rien. Tout va bien, tout va bien, tu es o.k., tout va bien Elsa-

Tout ne va pas bien.

Je sens la jambe qui se met dans mon chemin avant de la voir. Et quand je la vois, il est trop tard et je sens déjà la chute imminente qui m'attend. Pour une raison quelconque, mes mains agrippent le plateau comme s'il pouvait me sauver en cet instant si fragile.

_BOOM!_

J'entends plus que je sens le choc de mon atterrissage. C'est comme si mon cerveau est déconnecté. Je _sais _que mes muscles devraient me faire mal, mais je ne le sens pas. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est Anna en ce moment, qui me regarde et qui voit comment je suis pathétique et que je ne mérite pas de son temps, que je ne mérite pas de vivre et je sens les larmes qui s'accumulent pour la première fois dans mes yeux depuis que leur petit manège d'intimidation a commencé pendant ma première année et je sens la température qui tombe dangereusement bas et j'entends les halètements des gens qui sont gelés et je dois sortir d'ici au plus vite-

Mon visage doit être rouge. Il brûle alors que je me remets difficilement sur pied. Le plateau gît oublié à mes pieds. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : ma fuite immédiate.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, je sens quelqu'un qui m'empoigne le bras doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, comme on le ferait avec un animal terrifié. Et je sais immédiatement qui c'est.

Anna.

Je sens les flocons qui commencent à se former entre mes doigts et ma paume et je serre les poings dans le but d'anéantir leur création totalement. C'est futile et je le sais. Je sais tout ça.

Mais Anna, _Anna_, me tient près d'elle et je ferais tout pour arrêter le temps. Je veux partir, je veux m'enfuir de ce désastre chaotique. Je ne pourrais rien refuser à _mon soleil _cependant.

Donc je serre les dents, je serre les poings et je porte mon regard sur le sien. Aussitôt, je ressens comme un coup à l'estomac. Son regard est si… _pur, _rempli d'inquiétude et – est-ce de la rage que je vois brûler dans un coin?

J'entends les mots en sourdine. Plus rien ne fait de sens. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais ce qui en sort est mêlé.

- Est-ce que ça va!?

_Va… Va… Va…_

De l'écho. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait de l'écho dans l'école. Bizarre. Ce genre de phénomène se produit habituellement dans les montagnes, non?

Son toucher me brûle. Il me fait mal et il me déchire la peau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des milliers de fourmis qui se promènent sous ma chair. Pourtant, j'en veux plus. J'en veux toujours plus. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir cette sensation à la journée longue. La sensation de _quelqu'un qui me touche_. _D'elle _qui me touche. _Anna_.

Et c'est à ce moment que les rires s'enregistrent dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Pourquoi rient-ils?

_Toi. C'est de toi qu'ils rient. Pathétique._

La pensée me fait reculer un peu, un petit coup gêné. Je suis en public. Je suis en public, et quelqu'un me touche. Je suis en public, quelqu'un me touche, et je sens le froid qui se manifeste rapidement. La pièce sera gelée dans quelques secondes si je ne sors pas d'ici.

Et Anna. Je ne peux pas… Anna. Il ne faut pas que je m'approche d'elle. Je vais lui faire mal. Je vais l'humilier. Je vais la briser. Parce que je ne suis pas assez bonne, assez pure, pour elle. Parce que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon.

**_« Monstre! »_**

**_« Sorcière! »_**

**_« Weirdo! »_**

Je fige mon visage soudainement, comme une statue de glace, comme une peinture, comme une sculpture. Le vide complet, un trou noir de glace et de neige.

- Ne me _touche pas_! Je siffle d'une voix froide.

J'ai probablement gelé ses oreilles. Je sonnais comme… je sonnais comme un bloc de glace qui tente de parler. Tellement froide, tellement indifférente, tellement… moi.

Je pourrais pleurer, là, maintenant. Devant leurs yeux, devant tout le monde. L'expression de douleur si vite remplacée par un faux sourire – il me fait mal de le voir, tellement il est faux – qui franchit le visage de _mon soleil_ m'arrache presque le cœur.

Presque. Parce que je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle. Pour personne d'ailleurs. Alors je m'accroche désespérément au dernier pan de contrôle de moi-même qu'il me reste et je me dégage brusquement de sa douce poigne.

- Désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Je suis dégoûtée envers moi-même. J'avais promis de ne plus utiliser ce mot, mais il n'y en a pas d'autre. Je pourrais vomir tellement le traitement que je lui donne me rend malade. Je suis révoltée.

Et c'est injuste, c'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme les autres? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être une de celles qui rient? Être normale. Identique aux autres, oui, mais normale. Je voudrais pouvoir dire « sans souffrances », mais, je sais bien que ce cliché de « je-souffre-plus-que-tout-le-monde » n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde a mal.

Aussitôt que les pensées m'envahissent, je sais qu'il est grand temps que je fasse ma grande sortie théâtrale. Alors je prends mon sac, je délaisse le dégât que j'ai fait par terre, et je m'élance à l'extérieur. Plus que 10 minutes avant le prochain cours. Bientôt. Merci, Dieu.

Je renifle cyniquement. Dieu. Ha. Comme si Dieu laisserait une créature comme moi parcourir la terre. Horrible. Répugnante. Anormale.

**_« Brûle au bûcher, espèce de sorcière! »_**

_Une grande inspiration._

Il ne faut pas qu'il neige à la fin de l'été. Ce n'est _pas normal_.

* * *

><p>5 ans auparavant<p>

* * *

><p><em>Knock.<em>

_Knock._

Et avant même que je puisse répondre, il entre, comme d'habitude. Malpoli. Sans considération pour les autres. Pour moi.

_Pour __**toi**__? Ha!_

- Elsa.

Ce n'est pas une question. Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est une obligation, un fait. Alors je tourne la tête, je me serre les mains et je regarde dans sa direction sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aime pas ça. Parce qu'il est au-dessus de moi.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

Un cadeau? Pendant un bref moment, j'espère que ce sera un de ces cadeaux dans une boîte, enveloppé dans un beau papier brillant, comme des milliers de diamants incrustés, et ce cadeau aurait une belle boucle ronde, parfaite, tout aussi brillante. Sur ce cadeau, il y a mon nom « Elsa », et une carte avec un mot d'amour. De la part de mes deux parents.

Et, aussitôt que cette pensée m'a traversée l'esprit, je la chasse, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, que cet espoir est futile, et ça fait encore plus mal que si j'avais perdu tout espoir.

Soudainement, je les vois. Longs, bleus. Des gants. Et je sais immédiatement ce que ça veut dire.

- Ils vont t'aider à garder tes… _pouvoirs_… sous contrôle.

Le mot a été prononcé avec un dégoût évident. Je frissonne en les enfilant.

- Porte-les en tout temps.

Tellement de froideur cachée sous une voix remplie de charisme. Je trouve sa façon de parler plus effrayante que quand il crie, quand il se défoule. Quand il est enragé, je sais ce qui va se passer. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire, ce qu'il va me dire. Et il le fait _maintenant_.

Mais quand il parle avec cette voix doucereuse… il est imprévisible. Je ne sais pas quand il va éclater, quand l'explosion va avoir lieu, de quelle grandeur elle sera… Je suis dans une noirceur totale quant à mon sort.

Ma voix est comme celle d'un robot, morte, terne :

- Oui, Père. Merci, Père.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce à grandes enjambées, comme si je profiterais du fait qu'il a le dos tourné pour l'attaquer, comme si rester en ma présence plus longtemps allait le souiller à jamais. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

* * *

><p>Je regarde mes mains gantées. Je ne les sens même plus. À force de les porter, de les traîner partout, je ne les sens plus. Ils sont devenus <em>une partie de moi-même<em>.

Et ça devrait me déranger plus que ça. Je devrais être fâchée, tannée; je devrais vouloir les enlever en tout temps, parce qu'ils cachent ce que je suis, parce qu'ils prouvent le monstre que je suis.

Mais… D'une certaine façon, ils m'apportent la sécurité que je n'ai jamais eue. Que je n'aurai jamais. Je me sens plus en contrôle que si je ne les possédais pas. Mon père avait raison.

Il a toujours raison.

**_« Tu penses qu'ils vont t'accepter? Tu penses qu'ils vont t'aimer? Ils auront peur de toi. Ils vont te rejeter et te blesser. Et ils auront raison. Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme toi!? Tu es une abomination. Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est aussi gentil que nous : nous t'élevons de la bonté de notre cœur! Nous pourrions te jeter à la rue, ou de te donner à la science demain matin si nous voulions! Tu dois ta vie à tes parents au bon cœur, Elsa! N'oublie jamais ta place : les monstres sont inférieurs. »_**

Je frissonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me blottir contre mon lit en position fœtale. Je peux entendre le givre qui se répand à travers la pièce.

* * *

><p>La porte de mon casier se ferme brutalement, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je serre les poings : la surprise a failli me faire perdre contrôle. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu expliquer les flocons par terre. Coup de vent, peut-être?<p>

- Hey, Elsa.

Hans.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas comment agir, je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment respirer, comment me tenir. Je veux partir. Je veux m'enfuir encore. Parce que je ne suis qu'une lâche. Parce que j'ai peur des conséquences. Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en mes capacités. Comment pourrais-je? Une anomalie de la nature comme moi?

- Hum… Allô, Hans, je murmure en fixant le sol.

Je peux presque _sentir _son regard qui balaie mon corps de façon perverse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me regarde de cette façon. Je sais que je suis l'objet du désir de plusieurs personnes seulement parce que je suis différente. Inaccessible. Têtue. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je suis. Ils ne savent rien.

Comment font-ils pour être à la fois dégoûtés par moi – ce mot, encore – et me vouloir en même temps?

Et c'est la première fois qu'Hans me dévisage comme ça.

C'est effrayant. La seule personne qui me déteste au plus haut point, la seule personne qui souhaite ma chute, semble voir changé d'avis d'un seul coup.

Je tente vainement de faire cesser les tremblements qui parcourent mon corps. Je ne peux pas. Il y a un tremblement de terre en moi. La terre qui se craquèle, qui se déchire et tombe en morceaux pour révéler une lave rouge, qui brûle tout sur son passage. _La peur_.

- Ça va, _freak_?

Je me dérobe un peu quand j'entends le surnom.

- O-Oui, je bégaye maladroitement avant de tenter une fuite subtile.

Il m'attrape immédiatement par le bras. Par-dessus mon gant. Je veux paniquer. Il me touche. Quelqu'un me touche.

_Père qui se penche lentement vers moi, un sourire de prédateur traversant son visage-_

_Les bleus, les coups-_

Mon corps ne répond plus à ma tête. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un rêve mais tout va trop vite et mes membres ne m'écoutent plus. Je ne m'écoute plus. Ma tête se sépare en différentes morceaux et je ne sais pas lequel écouter. Ils crient tous après moi. Chacun portant un message différent. Je ne sais pas quel choisir, je ne sais pas ohmondieu-

Je n'ai plus mon gant.

La vague de terreur qui me submerge à cet instant est tellement grande que je suis emportée avec elle. Je peux sentir le tsunami d'émotions qui tourne en rond, en rond, en rond, en rond…

La température baisse et je sais que cette fois-ci, mon secret sera découvert et je peux entendre la voix d'Hans qui me moque, mais je suis sous la vague et je ne l'entends pas, je ne contrôle plus rien.

- Elsa?

Je fais surface. Il n'y a plus de vagues. Il n'y a plus rien. C'est le calme plat. Plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne rit. Pourquoi est-ce que plus personne ne rit?

_Parce que __**mon soleil**__ est ici. _

Je me sens lentement revenir à la réalité, ma main est serrée tellement fort que mes jointures doivent avoir éclaté depuis un moment. Mais je m'en fous, je m'en fous. Anna est là.

**_Anna _**_est là._

Et je suis emportée par une nouvelle vague. Elle a un goût amer. Honte.

Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais mes pieds ne répondent plus. J'ai le corps d'un épouvantail. Je peux sentir mon pouvoir qui tente de s'échapper comme la paille d'un épouvantail.

- Hans! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Elle est fâchée. Pourquoi est-elle fâchée?

J'ai un blanc. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. J'entends des voix qui parlent. Elles sont trop fortes. Elles me font mal aux oreilles. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Est-ce que j'ai encore un corps? Mes doigts sont glacés.

Soudainement, mon gant est dans mes mains. Je l'enfile. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Mon corps est désarticulé. Je suis comme un pantin cassé, qu'on aurait échappé par terre. Je sens le froid qui commence à prendre du dessus.

Et puis je suis au bout du couloir. Je peux entendre quelqu'un qui crie mon nom. Mais mon pouvoir est trop fort maintenant. Je ne peux plus le contenir. Il va jaillir d'un instant à l'autre et je ne peux pas blesser Anna.

L'instant d'après, je suis dans la forêt. Mes pieds me font mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché. Je ne sais pas où je suis.

J'explose.

* * *

><p>Tout autour de moi est glacé.<p>

Des pics au rebord tranchant.

La glace qui couvre le sol.

La neige éparpillée ici et là.

Du givre qui couvre les arbres.

Et je sais. Je sais que ce soir, tout va mal tourner.

* * *

><p>Mon père a cette façon de savoir si quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de mal.<p>

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y prend.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise sur moi, j'obtiens de nouveaux bleus pour ma collection.

Ce soir, j'ai eu une prime : les coupures étaient gratuites.

* * *

><p>Je regarde par la fenêtre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la toucher. Elle est visible mais invisible en même temps. Je peux voir à travers d'elle, mais je ne peux pas la traverser. Elle est dure, mais elle brise si on lui donne un bon coup. Elle est fabriquée sous chaleur, mais elle peut être tellement froide.<p>

J'aimerais être une fenêtre. J'aimerais que les gens puissent voir à travers de moi. Qu'ils puissent m'oublier et faire comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si la bête de foire que je suis n'est d'aucune importance. J'aimerais qu'aucune de leurs insultes ne me traversent. Je voudrais pouvoir être plus dure que je ne le suis : tellement pathétique et faible. J'aimerais pouvoir connaître la chaleur. J'aimerais pouvoir fondre au soleil.

_Soleil._

_Mon soleil._

Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis « l'incident » d'hier. Peut-être qu'elle m'évite. Peut-être que je l'évite. Une décision télépathique mutuelle, peut-être.

_Arrête, Elsa._

Il n'y a aucune connexion entre elle et moi. Absolument. Aucune.

Je change de position. Enfin, je _décide _de changer de position avant d'actuellement entamer le mouvement. Puis, je me ravise en ravalant ma plainte. Mon dos est doublement douloureux. Mais, je le méritais.

Et si quelqu'un m'avait suivie?

Et si quelqu'un m'avait vue?

Et si j'avais blessé quelqu'un?

Je peux sentir la brûlure d'une coupure qui s'est rouverte. Je peux sentir le sang qui glisse lentement le long de mon dos. Chaud. Un sang chaud pour quelqu'un de si froid.

Je porte du noir aujourd'hui. La rivière qui s'est formée dans mon dos n'est donc pas visible. Comme je suis perspicace…

- …Et Anna et Elsa feront équipe pour le reste de l'année.

Mon cœur arrête soudainement.

_Quoi?_

« And right here

Right now

All the way in Battery City

Little children

Raise their open filthy palms

Like tiny daggers up to heaven

And all the juvee halls

And Ritalin Rats

Ask the angels made from neon

And fucking garbage

Scream out, "What will save us?"

And the sky opened up »

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chanson: "Na na na" par My Chemical Romance**


	3. Chapitre 2: She's on your mind

ANNA

* * *

><p>11h55.<p>

En retard. Évidemment! Il fallait que je sois en retard pour ma _première _journée d'école. Et pas seulement en retard d'une heure ou deux. Nooooooon. En retard d'au moins QUATRE HEURES!

Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre mon cadran hier soir. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait? Aaargh! Parce que je suis une idiote! Voilà pourquoi!

De quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air là? Je suis tellement nulle. Mauvaise Anna, mauvaise Anna!

Au moins je vais arriver pendant la période de dîner. Les gens ne vont pas me remarquer et je n'aurai pas à faire une entrée grandiose en plein milieu d'un cours. Je peux seulement imaginer de quoi auraient l'air mes joues. Je serais la nouvelle tomate 3000. Excellente pour avoir une bonne dose de rire avant un examen particulièrement difficile. Il suffit seulement de la regarder pendant qu'elle entre : chute garantie, avec le bonus des bouquins qui revolent partout.

_Arrête de divaguer, Anna!_

Je dois me concentrer sur la route. Route que je ne connais pas du tout, en passant. Être nouvelle dans une ville comporte certains avantages. Mais pas celui-là. Est-ce que je devrais tourner à droite ici? Ou bien à gauche là?

Soupir.

Au moins j'ai le privilège d'avoir ma propre voiture. Je n'ai pas à me faire reconduire par mes parents, ce qui serait LA méthode ULTIME pour me faire humilier et ainsi réduire ma vie sociale à un marathon de films à chaque vendredi soir avec un pot de crème glacée au chocolat – parce que, duh!, _chocolat _– et un paquet de mouchoirs pour éponger mes larmes alors que la jeune fille dans le film meurt du cancer et que l'homme a le cœur brisé.

Tellement cliché.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux exagérément. Stupide travail à l'armée. Mon père ne pouvait pas avoir un travail normal comme comptable ou ingénieur. Non. Il préférait bombarder des gens.

_Ne sois pas si dure avec lui, Anna. _

Et stupide conscience.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois en apercevant mon école pour la première fois. On dirait une prison. Et ça pourrait très bien en être une. J'espère que mes compagnons de cellule seront agréables au moins.

* * *

><p>Eh bien ça n'a pas vraiment tourné comme je l'espérais. Il n'y a qu'une fille aux longs - très longs - cheveux blonds qui m'a saluée d'une voix très excitée. Tous les autres préféraient me fixer comme si j'étais une espèce d'extraterrestre nouvellement débarquée sur Terre et murmurer entre eux.<p>

Super.

Heureusement, les professeurs ne m'ont pas introduite du tout. Sauf peut-être Mr. Weselton qui a visiblement pris un malin plaisir à me voir rougir et bégayer devant toute la classe. J'étais le bouffon du roi pendant une heure après ça.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, ma mère, Gerda, me demande comment ça a été. Je ne peux que grogner avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre le plus fort possible.

* * *

><p>J'entends des rumeurs. À propos d'une fille. Il la traite tous de « sorcière », « freak », « weirdo ».<p>

Je l'ai vue d'ailleurs. Elle était absolument… magnifique. Comme une déesse descendue sur Terre. Avec ses longs cheveux platine attachés en tresse sur le côté de sa tête, sa longue figure mince, sa peau blanche comme neige et ses yeux de la couleur de la glace, elle pourrait faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui.

Sauf peut-être des gens au cœur de pierre qui m'entourent ce moment même.

Elle mange seule. Elle ne parle à personne. Elle est toujours habillée avec un chandail à capuche, toujours des jeans, toujours des manches longues. Elle ne regarde personne. Elle porte des gants. Je ne l'ai pas vue les enlever une fois. Ça m'intrigue.

Mais, ce qui attire le plus mon regard, c'est son regard. Il est si… triste. Si vide. Elle semble souffrir constamment. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je veux lui parler. Mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer. Je peur de rendre son tourment pire qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'ai peur de lui faire plus mal que ce qu'elle souffre déjà.

* * *

><p>Je prends ma décision d'un seul coup. Un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas intelligent. Je sais. Mais je DOIS le faire. Je ne peux plus supporter de la voir comme ça.<p>

J'empoigne mon plateau si fort que je sens mes mains blanchir.

Je suis bizarrement nerveuse. J'ai peur, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Enfin, si, je sais de quoi, mais je ne veux pas y penser parce que la panique va revenir et toutes les insécurités qui me tirent vers le bas vont revenir et je ne veux vraiment pas ressentir ça encore parce que ça fait mal et que dans la vie il faut être le plus heureux qu'on peut avec les belles choses qui existent parce que ne pas être heureux n'est pas cool et que-

_On se calme, Anna! Arrête de radoter! C'est une habitude stupide, tu sais?_

Elle a les yeux fermés quand je m'approche d'elle. Elle semble si concentrée et pourtant si calme. Comme si la tempête que je voyais dans son visage avait été siphonnée avec un aspirateur.

Cette pensée fait revenir le vidéo que j'ai écouté il n'y pas longtemps avec une fille qui s'était fait réveillée par un aspirateur qui aspirait son visage. Je dois me retenir de rire.

_Concentre-toi! _

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

Ma voix semble timide et pourtant si confiante en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour dire une phrase complète devant une parfaite inconnue sans me planter, mais je l'ai fait et je me sens très satisfaite de moi-même pour la première fois depuis que j'ai posé les pieds dans cette école.

Son visage se durcit pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il devient complètement vide. Les yeux toujours fermés, je vois ses mains qui bougent frénétiquement contre son plateau de nourriture – elle n'y a pas touché, je remarque silencieusement. Chercher pour quoi, je ne sais pas.

J'attends patiemment sa réponse. En fait, pas si patiemment. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va arrêter de battre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gazelle à la place d'un cœur et que la réponse de la fille – Ella? Il me semble que c'était ça… – est le lion qui le poursuit.

Elle ouvre les yeux soudainement, d'un seul coup, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter un peu. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas vu… Je me demande si le geste de ses paupières a fait mal… C'était assez violent…

Je peux voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Elle sait qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Sait-elle que c'est moi?

Ce n'est que quand je vois ses yeux que je réalise qu'elle vient de tourner la tête. Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à mon plateau avant de lever ses yeux vers les miens.

_Tellement beaux…_

J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux à l'instant même. Et je ne veux pas retrouver mon chemin. J'attends toujours ma réponse.

Puis, son regard se détache du mien pour regarder quelque chose derrière moi.

Et là, tout s'écroule.

Je vois son visage et son regard prendre une autre forme : elle est froide. Totalement fermée, et est-ce là du dégoût que je vois dans ses yeux? Du dédain.

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi à ma table. Va-t'en.

Sa voix est tellement froide, tellement indifférente et méchante à la fois. Je sens comme un coup dans mon estomac. Je sens comme une épée qui transperce mon cœur.

Et je sens l'humiliation qui s'empare soudain de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir, je voudrais pouvoir pleurer, mais je sais qu'il y a des gens qui nous regardent.

Pourquoi me rejette-elle?

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

_Mais elle ne m'a jamais rencontrée!_

Et pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que les gens voudraient avoir près d'eux. Je parle trop, je bafouille, je suis maladroite, les gens disent que je les énerve. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent avec elle? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé que la seule fille à qui j'ai envie de parler veuille de moi?

Je sais que mon visage est rouge. De honte, de gêne. Il est rouge parce que j'essaye de retenir à l'intérieur les larmes qui veulent couler sur ma joue. Je tente de m'excuser, mais je sais que je vais échouer avant même de commencer :

- Je… euhm… désolée… je-je ne savais pas… je… désolée…

Mon cœur m'élance et je tente tant bien que mal de voir à travers des larmes qui brouillent ma vision. Je ne les laisse pas couler. Je suis tellement faible.

_Stupide, stupide Anna! Tu pensais vraiment que la solitaire de l'école voudrait de toi? Tes amis t'ont abandonnée avant, ne pense pas que ça va changer! Qui voudrait de toi?_

Je me retourne le plus vite possible sans me planter face contre terre et je me dirige machinalement vers la table de la fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle m'a dit « salut », après tout…

* * *

><p>Ils sont tous charmants. Ils me font rire, je les fais rire. Nous partageons nos délires – ouah, ça rime héhé! – et nous restons toujours en petit peloton. Ils sont tous très bien.<p>

Sauf peut-être Hans.

Hans qui ne lâche pas Elsa des yeux. Il la suit comme une espèce d'oiseau de proie qui cherche son prochain repas. Je l'ai remarqué peu de temps après mon intrusion dans le groupe. Il semble déterminé à attirer son attention. Et à rendre sa vie misérable. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détester pour ça.

Il est presque obsédé par elle.

Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il est obsédé par moi. Je suis sous le feu des projecteurs alors qu'il me pose question après question et j'essaie tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence en y ajoutant un peu d'humour. Il est d'ailleurs très près de moi…

Je voudrais pouvoir reculer, le repousser ou bien tout simplement le frapper au visage, mais je sais que si je décide d'agir en conséquence avec mes pensées, je serai dans le trouble. Très profondément.

Je peux entendre les conversations autour de moi. Il y a Rapunzel qui parle avec Flynn – ou plutôt _Eugene _– et il y a Jasmine et Ariel qui discutent de leur « prince ». Je les aime bien, vraiment, mais PRINCE, vraiment!?

Quoique… je rêve depuis ma plus tendre enfance de trouver mon vrai amour. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'elles, seulement frustrée de mon manque de réussite.

Je peux entendre les rires des personnes et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ces mêmes rires sont aussi faux que ceux que je produis en ce moment. Ceux qui sont dirigés vers Hans.

Dans l'espoir de le dissuader de sa tirade continuelle – comme tu es sophistiquée avec ton grand vocabulaire, Anna! –, je regarde autour de moi. Mes yeux se posent sur elle. La fille qui se tient à la table opposée à la mienne. Elle ne bouge pas. Ne mange pas, comme d'habitude. Elle fixe simplement le mur comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Et j'en viens moi-même à me demander si ce ne l'est pas.

Elle me regarde. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle me regarde la regarder – parti, le beau vocabulaire! –, mais j'ai presque peur de l'avoir offensée en la fixant comme ça. Elle se retourne pour regarder derrière elle et j'en profite pour détourner mes yeux. Sauf que la chevelure si soigneusement peignée d'Hans n'est pas aussi fascinante que les yeux d'Elsa.

Hans me pose une autre question. Non mais combien de questions est-ce qu'il a dans son répertoire? Est-on bientôt à la fin? J'en ai vraiment marre. Je m'imagine lui enfoncer mon muffin dans la bouche mais je me rends bien compte que le sort du pauvre muffin compte sur ma décision et je trouve que la bouche d'Hans est une fin bien trop tragique.

Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard, quand je n'ai pas de réponse à donner à Hans, que je réalise que la cafétéria est maintenant silencieuse. Comme si on avait pesé sur le bouton « mute » de la télécommande d'une télévision. Ça fait drôlement du bien.

Et c'est en me retournant pour prendre une bouchée de ma salade habituelle que je vois la cause du silence.

Elsa marche dans notre direction. Elle semble s'agripper à son plateau comme à une espèce de bouée de sauvetage et mon cœur se resserre douloureusement. J'aimerais pouvoir me lever et tout simplement marcher à ses côtés, parce qu'elle a l'air tellement petite debout toute seule, comme un chaton face à une meute de loups, comme une gazelle face à un troupeau de lions.

Lorsqu'elle passe près de nous, je peux sentir une bouffée de vent frais comme si elle transportait avec elle son petit nuage personnel et pendant un instant mon cerveau se questionne sur l'apparition assez soudaine de froid dans une cafétéria d'école.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Les siens sont étrangement remplis d'une lueur que je ne peux pas identifier. Si j'étais plus courageuse, si je n'avais pas aussi peur de perdre ce que je viens à peine de bâtir, si je tenais vraiment à elle, à apprendre à la connaître, je me lèverais et je l'accompagnerais. Je supporterais tous les yeux fixés sur nous, tous les murmures contre nous. Mais je suis lâche. Et j'ai tellement peur d'être seule.

Comme un enfant, vraiment.

Et soudainement elle ne marche plus. Elle plane pendant un moment. Je vois son regard voilé de panique et je n'ai même pas le temps de tendre les bras, je n'ai pas le temps de l'avertir, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une respiration.

Elle atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd qui me fait grimacer. Je peux déjà entendre les rires autour de moi, les moqueries, et ça me dégoûte. Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent être aussi cruels? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a fait?

_Probablement rien. Tu sais comment les gens sont, Anna. _

Je peux voir son visage virer au rouge assez vite et pendant un bref moment, je pense à ma tomate 3000. Je chasse immédiatement ces pensées de mon esprit parce qu'Elsa n'est pas tombée d'elle-même. Quelqu'un l'a enfargée. Quelqu'un a délibérément placé sa jambe là pour qu'elle tombe.

Et quelque chose me dit que ce quelqu'un est assis direct à côté de moi.

Je vois rouge pendant un moment. Presqu'aussi rouge que le visage d'Elsa. J'ai envie de tous leur lancer ma salade, de leur rire au visage pendant qu'ils essayent désespérément de se nettoyer parce que je sais qu'Elsa doit se sentir 1000 fois pire.

Puis, je me ressaisis. Elle ne s'est toujours pas relevée. S'est-elle fait mal?

Je me lève automatiquement. Je ne pense pas aux regards sur moi. Je ne pense pas aux gens qui parlent parce que QUI S'EN SOUCIE!? C'est Elsa. Je ne peux pas la laisser par terre comme ça. Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un par terre comme ça, mais elle, _elle_, elle ne mérite pas de se trouver par terre en premier lieu. Elle vaut bien plus que ça. Et je ne peux pas simplement la regarder de haut et la laisser se salir comme ça.

Je lui tends la main, j'essaie de ne pas montrer comment je suis furieuse dans mes yeux, et elle me regarde comme une espèce d'extraterrestre, comme si j'étais venue l'enlever, elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux terrifiés qui forment une boule dans ma gorge :

- Est-ce que ça va?

Bien sûr que non, idiote! Elle vient de se faire enfarger par un de ses ennemis, quelqu'un qui la déteste et qui ne veut que son malheur et tu lui demandes comment elle va!? Comme si elle allait se relever et dire : « Hahahaha! Mon plongeon n'était pas tout à fait à point! Je devrais me pratiquer un peu plus! Mais sinon, tout baigne! Héhéhé! »

Elle se relève et je sens qu'elle veut seulement partir, qu'elle veut s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir et je comprends parce que c'est exactement ce que je voudrais faire dans sa situation.

Elle est tellement tendue et brièvement l'idée d'un massage effleure mon esprit avant que je ne la bannisse : mais à quoi est-ce que je pense? Sérieusement, Anna!? Ressaisis-toi! Tu serais nulle comme psychologue! Un massage! Idiote!

Elle semble tellement perdue. Comme si elle ne sait même pas où elle se trouve à l'instant même. Je la sens reculer d'un coup comme si un choc électrique l'avait traversée. Il y a une multitude d'émotions qui traversent ses yeux.

Je me rends compte que j'attends toujours une réponse que je n'ai jamais reçue. J'avais complètement oublié ma question stupide. Je ne sais même pas si je veux encore la réponse. J'ai peur des mots qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche. Et pourtant, je veux toujours en entendre plus.

Son visage se fige. La même expression que l'autre fois et je sais ce qui m'attend. Elle me repousse encore. Elle résiste et je m'empêche de trembler parce que je sais que les prochains mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche ne seront pas la réponse que j'attends :

- Ne me _touche pas_!

Froide, toujours aussi froide. Avec une pointe d'agressivité cette fois-ci. Et ça me perce le cœur une nouvelle fois même si je savais, je _savais_, que ça arrivait.

Rejection, toujours la même rejection.

Elle se dégage de ma prise et je sens une vague de froid m'agripper. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou de l'air ambiant de la cafétéria. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait horriblement mal.

Elle me fait horriblement mal.

Mais elle a horriblement mal elle aussi.

Et je pense que c'est la raison pourquoi je n'ai pas tout simplement lâché prise.

Je souris. Je sais qu'il est faux. Mais je souris. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir à quel point ses mots m'ont blessée.

- Désolée, je murmure.

Je n'arrive pas à parler en sa présence. Toujours des murmures, une voix étranglée ou bien nerveuse. Elle me coupe le souffle sans le vouloir.

Elle me fixe pendant un moment et j'espère pouvoir apercevoir une émotion sur son visage comme je pouvais le faire quelques instants auparavant dans ses yeux mais – rien. Il n'y a absolument rien sur son visage.

Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça? Combien de temps s'est-elle pratiquée devant un miroir avant d'accomplir la réplique parfaite du visage d'une statue?

Avant même que je puisse lui poser la question, avant même que je puisse faire le moindre son ou même penser à faire le moindre son, elle s'enfuit. Et elle court tellement vite pour quelqu'un de si… elle. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi rapide. Parce que sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'enfuit tout simplement pas d'Hans et des autres?

Je reste plantée devant la table pendant un long moment, les bras ballants le long de mon corps. Je peux entendre en sourdine mes « amis » qui tentent de me faire bouger. Mais je ne les écoute pas.

J'écoute les battements de mon cœur.

_Thump-Thump-Thump._

_Thump-Thump-Thump._

_Thump-Thump-Thump._

Je me rends à trois avant d'arrêter. Je n'aime pas le sentiment de mon cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine. Il bat trop fort, trop vite.

Je me demande si Elsa ne ressent pas la même chose quand elle court comme ça, quand elle s'enfuit de tous ses problèmes tout en sachant qu'ils vont l'attendre le jour prochain.

Je me demande si son cœur bat en synchro avec le mien en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Il y a comme ce petit quelque chose qui m'attire inexplicablement vers elle. Elle est si… mystérieuse. Et pourtant, cachées dans tout ce mystère, je peux les voir. Les émotions qui traversent parfois son visage de pierre.<p>

C'est un acte. La façade qu'elle met devant les gens. Ce n'est pas _elle_.

Comment est-ce que je sais ça? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, je me sens comme liée à elle par une force invisible qui me fait la remarquer chaque fois que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce. J'en oublie tout, même la conversation que j'ai avec mes… « amis ». Tout mon être se focus sur elle, sur la façon qu'elle a de se tortiller les mains, de les enfoncer dans ses poches, ou bien de les croiser devant son ventre quand elle se tient debout, immobile.

Je remarque la façon dont son visage s'illumine chaque fois que le soleil sort d'entre les nuages. Ou bien sa manie de passer ses doigts dans sa tresse quand elle est nerveuse. Je remarque la façon qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchit.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'être aussi obsédée qu'Hans. Ça me fait peur quand j'y pense. J'ai peur de développer cette obsession maladive qu'il a.

Elsa est à la fois le côté Nord et le côté Sud d'un aimant. Elle les attire. Ils la veulent. Ça se voit. Et pourtant, elle les repousse aussitôt qu'ils tentent de s'approcher. Comme si elle mettait une espèce de barrière entre le monde et elle. Elle se sépare des autres intentionnellement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi.

* * *

><p>- Anna, viens souper!<p>

Je soupire longuement. Pas un moment à moi. Avec tous ses devoirs sous lesquels je suis ensevelie, je n'ai même plus le temps de sortir avec Rapunzel – Punzie – pour aller regarder des films ou bien tout simplement faire du magasinage. J'ai l'impression que tout mon temps est occupé par ma fascination pour Elsa ou bien mon travail scolaire.

Oh mon dieu. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une révélation. Et pas le genre de révélation qui change notre vie pour le meilleur et qui nous fait voir ce qu'on laisse tomber ou ce à quoi on passe à côté. Non! Le genre de révélation qui nous donne envie de nous enfouir profondément dans le sable comme un genre de crabe et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Je suis une _no-life. _

Officiellement.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça fait que je ne suis pas sortie avec des amis? Une éternité! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais tout ce temps? Je comptais le nombre de fissures qu'il y a sur le plafond de ma chambre?

_Non, actuellement, cette activité est réservée pour cause d'ennui extrême lors de devoirs qui prennent toute la soirée. Je ne peux pas avoir compté toutes les craques parce que j'étais absorbée dans toutes ces pensées à propos d'E-_

_Non! Non non non non non non! Ne t'engage MÊME PAS sur ce terrain, Anna! Pense… pense à du chocolat! _

- ANNA!

Je sursaute en faisant un bond et je manque de me cogner la tête sur une tablette. Ouff! C'est la première fois cette semaine que je ne gagne pas une nouvelle bosse sur la tête à cause de cette foutue tablette! Je suis presque tentée de faire une danse de la victoire avant de me rappeler que ma mère m'a déjà appelé une fois et qu'une troisième signifie qu'elle va venir me chercher avec une casserole et qu'elle va m'obliger à nettoyer toute la vaisselle sale ensuite.

_BEEP!_

Je sursaute de nouveau et cette fois-ci

BAM!

- OOOOWWWWW! MERDE! Stupide tablette! Je vais te dévisser de là pronto, tu vas voir espèce de salo-

Il y a un petit rire à l'entrée de ma chambre et je me retourne rapidement, ma main sur la nouvelle montagne sur ma tête, effrayée que ce soit ma mère – la vaisselle c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

- Je ne te conseille pas de finir cette phrase, jeune fille, ou ta mère va t'envoyer au cachot nettoyer le plancher avec une brosse à dents.

J'envoie un petit sourire contrit à mon père qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers les escaliers. Surtout pas le cachot. Le sous-sol est l'endroit dans ma maison qui fait VRAIMENT peur. En arrivant ici, j'en faisais des cauchemars. J'en fais encore d'ailleurs.

_Beep! Beep! _

Oh, oui! Mon cellu-

Où est-il? Je pourrais jurer que je l'avais laissé juste là, à côté de mon cahier. Mais voyons! Il ne devrait pas être aussi difficile à trouver! Il est rose fluo! Comment est-ce qu'on peut perdre un cellulaire rose fluo dans une chambre verte fluo?

Sous le lit? Nope.

Sous le bureau? Nope.

Sous mes cahiers? Nope.

_Beep!_

Arrrgghhhh! Je déteste ce bruit! Et puis qui est-ce qui m'envoie des messages sans arrêt comme ça? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à une pause de socialisation pendant un petit moment?

Ma poche vibre. Ha! C'est comme ce petit kangourou que j'ai vu dans un documentaire-

_BEEP!_

Ah merde!

Je sors le téléphone de la poche de mon chandail à capuchon. 5 messages textes.

_À : Anna_

_De : Punzie_

_Hey beauté! ;) Tu fais qqchose ce soir?_

_..._

_À : Anna_

_De : Punzie_

_Ne me dis pas que tu es encore occupée avec tes devoirs. Si oui, je vais devoir venir te tuer en personne. _

_..._

_À : Anna_

_De : Punzie_

_Ohmondieu! Est-ce que tu t'es faite engloutir par un des problèmes de maths?_

_..._

_À : Anna_

_De : Punzie_

_Ok c'est officiel. Anna Banana. Je viens à ta rescousse. Maintenant. _

_..._

_À : Anna_

_De : Punzie_

_Euh… c'est quoi ton adresse? _

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler toute seule en voyant comment Punzie peut être mélodramatique.

Je tape ma réponse :

_À : Punzie_

_De : Anna_

_Tu veux jouer les chevaliers en armure, hmm? :P Pourquoi ne pas laisser ça à Flynn? Passe me prendre vers 7h. Je pense que de l'air frais me ferait de grand bien! _

- ANNA JEUNE FILLE SI JE DOIS TE RÉPÉTER UNE AUTRE FOIS-

Déjà en marche, je saute sur la rampe des escaliers et je glisse jusqu'en bas. Je pense que je préfère me casser le cou plutôt qu'affronter ma mère dans sa furie. Je devrais porter une de ces choses blanches qu'on doit mettre autour du cou mais je pense que je pourrais le supporter : la vie a tellement plus de valeur que la mort.

Assis à table, mes parents remplissent leur assiette de légumes et de poulet. Enfin, ma mère remplit les assiettes tandis que mon père boit tranquillement son thé.

- Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de rampe à cause de tout le poids que tu mets dessus, Anna, dit mon père en gardant ses yeux sur le journal devant lui.

Je peux sentir mes joues se gonfler sous l'effet de l'embarras.

- Hey! Je ne suis pas la seule qui prend du poids, tu sais. Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu faire le ninja jusqu'à la cuisine pour le gâteau au chocolat hier soir!

Je lui montre ma langue alors que ses joues rougissent. Ma mère lui envoie un regard autoritaire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu quand il racle sa gorge afin de changer le sujet.

- Comment vont tes devoirs?

_Quel sujet ennuyaaaaaant! _

- Bien. Mais, ce soir, je sors.

Je prends une large bouchée de poulet. J'essaie toujours de finir mon assiette le plus vite possible afin d'avoir le chocolat qui se trouve sur le menu en tant que dessert. Mes parents me comparent à une petite enfant dans cet aspect mais je ne m'en soucie pas; nous avons tous une partie enfantine en nous.

- Avec qui?

Si j'étais ma mère, je prendrais le temps de mâcher et d'avaler avant de répondre. Mais pff! Qui se soucie d'avaler de nos jours?

- Affec Punchie!

Il y a quelques morceaux de poulet qui tombent dans mon assiette et je vois le regard dégoûté de ma mère et celui amusé de mon père.

- Anna! Mâche un peu avant de parler! Sinon c'est toi qui nettoie ton dégât!

La menace de ménage marche toujours sur moi. Je suis bien trop faible.

Ma mère peut sembler un peu autoritaire, mais c'est la femme la plus charitable et gentille que je connaisse. Alors je ne m'en fais pas quand elle me gronde un peu. Elle va me pardonner de toute façon. Personne ne peut résister aux yeux de bébé chien que je fais! Ha ha!

- Avec Punzie, je répète en prenant une gorgée de mon lait au chocolat.

- La fille aux longs cheveux dorés?

- Ouaip! Dis-je en prenant soin de prononcer le « p ».

Mon père tourne une page de son journal.

- Amuse-toi bien, chérie!

* * *

><p>Le centre commercial n'est pas si mal ici. Pas aussi bien que celui des « Southern Isles », la ville d'où je viens, mais il y a au moins une chocolaterie. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour vivre sans chocolaterie, je pense que j'en mourais!<p>

J'ai l'impression que mes bras vont lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il y a tellement de sacs dans mes mains et je pense que je n'aurais pas dû acheter autant de produits pour le bain mais ils sentaient tous _si bons _et ma mère va me tuer j'en suis sûre. Elle va encore me sortir son discours de : « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te donne de l'argent, Anna! » et blah blah blah, et : « Il faut que tu apprennes à être plus responsable! Surtout que tu n'as pas de travail encore! ». Je n'ai pas trop hâte, mais, passer du temps avec ma nouvelle amie en vaut la peine.

À mes côtés, je peux entendre Rapunzel qui me parle de des moments rigolos, comme quand elle a assommé Flynn avec une casserole parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était un voleur rentré chez elle par infraction.

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, pour être honnête. J'aimerais bien lui parler de ce qui me concerne à propos de… à propos d'Elsa… mais je ne sais pas trop si je peux lui faire confiance. Elle ne dit rien quand Hans la maltraite. _Vrai, _je ne fais rien non plus. Mais au moins je _voudrais _faire quelque chose. Est-ce que Punzie veut faire quelque chose aussi?

- Hey… Hey Punzie?

Ohmondieu quel commencement terrible! Il fallait vraiment que ma voix craque comme ça? J'ai l'air tellement suspecte maintenant… Elle va se douter de quelque chose!

- Yup! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Aaaargh sa voix est bien trop heureuse! Peut-être que je devrais attendre avant de lui en parler? Je veux dire… nous sommes comme dans une sortie de filles, non? Est-ce que ça ne va pas gâcher le moment? Je ne veux pas être celle qui ruine le moment! Surtout que je suis nouvelle et que je suis tellement stupide et probablement qu'elle va tout simplement rire de moi ou bien partir comme-

_Anna, arrête! Elle attend, tu vois!? Parle! Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi! MAINTENANT! _

- Je… euhm…

Elle me regarde et je pense que j'aimerais disparaître sous terre. Là. Tout de suite. Peut-être aussi me transformer en marmotte. J'aurais une belle queue plate et un nez trop trognon et je pourrais creuser des trous et plus personne ne verrait mon visage rouge comme une tomate.

- C'estquoiletrucavecElsa?

Bravo! Bien joué! Maintenant, non seulement tu as l'air d'un camion de pompier, mais tu sonnes comme une enfant de maternelle.

Punzie me regarde un moment comme si elle venait de voir un éléphant qui vole. Comme Dumbo. Je devrais vraiment réécouter ce film-

- Hum… tu pourrais répéter? – _Rires_ – Avec des espaces cette fois!

Avec des espaces. O.K. O.K oui je peux faire ça. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Juste… mettre des espaces entre les mots. O.K.

- Je me demandais… hum… c'est quoi… le truc avec… euh… Elsa?

Son visage se rembrunit.

Non non non non non! Stupide Anna! Je n'aurais pas dû demander cette question! Je le savais! Je viens de tout gâcher! Ohmondieu!

Elle soupire soudain avant de se diriger vers le banc le plus proche. Elle s'effondre dessus en déposant ses sacs. Puis elle prend une minute.

Deux minutes.

Trois minutes.

- Elsa…

Sa voix me fait presque sursauter. Je ne peux contenir mon excitement alors je me contente de taper légèrement le banc avec mes doigts pour essayer d'évacuer l'énergie que je génère. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Comme vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, envie. Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Alors j'attends. Même si c'est long. Et ennuyant. Et que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sous la pression.

- Elsa est… différente. Tu vois, nous sommes tous allés à la même école primaire. À 6 ans, nous nous connaissions tous. On jouait tous ensemble. Hans a toujours été le chef, celui qui nous dirigeait. Et, au début du secondaire, elle est apparue. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue, ni même en ville. Pourtant, nous savions tous qui étaient ses parents. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'avait jamais vue _elle_? Elle ne parlait à personne. Ne s'approchait de personne, et mangeait dans son coin. Et elle portait constamment ces gants, même quand il faisait chaud – personne ne comprenait, tu vois? De plus, Elsa… est très belle. Personne ne peut le contredire. Ça a… attiré plusieurs personnes.

Elle prend une pause. Comme si d'une façon ou une autre, les prochaines paroles qu'elle va prononcer la touchent.

- Hans avait des vues sur elle. Il la désirait à un point… presque maladif. Alors personne n'osait aller lui parler de peur qu'il ne se fâche. De toute façon, elle les aurait probablement repoussés maintenant que j'y pense. Un jour… Un jour il est allé lui parler. Et elle l'a rejeté devant toute l'école. Pas méchamment. Je ne pense pas qu'Elsa pourrait être méchante même si elle le voulait. Elle a simplement dit : « non ». Il s'est fâché et elle est partie. Elle n'est pas revenue pour plusieurs jours. Tout le monde se demandait où elle était passé, si elle avait quitté l'école… Quand elle est revenue, elle était encore plus renfermée. Elle ne regardait_ plus personne_. Elle passait son temps à fixer les murs et à dessiner dans son cahier. Elle ne regardait même plus les professeurs.

Une longue respiration.

- Et c'est là qu'Hans a décidé de se venger. Il a commencé à l'intimider. De façon très provoquante. Si j'avais été à sa place à elle, j'aurais réagi. J'aurais fait quelque chose. Mais elle ne s'est jamais défendu. Elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle se contente de quitter la pièce quand ça arrive. Après un moment, tout le monde a commencé à suivre Hans afin de ne pas subir la même chose. Personne n'ose l'aider, parce qu'on a tous peur d'Hans.

Punzie change de position. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je pense que j'aurais préféré avoir un chocolat chaud avec moi pour affronter tout ça.

- Et il y a ceux qui le suivent parce que ça les amuse. Ceux-là me dégoûtent. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais je suis trop lâche pour le faire. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille notre aide. Anna, tu es la première personne à qui elle a porté attention depuis son entrée à l'école i ans. Tout le monde te jalouse. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Hans te surveille, tu sais?

La dernière phrase me fait frissonner. Si je n'avais pas peur avant, maintenant oui. Mais… je ne vais pas le laisser gagner. Si je veux parler à Elsa, je vais le faire. Il n'aura pas le dessus sur moi. Ça, jamais.

Je me recompose rapidement, affichant un sourire plus ou moins sincère:

- Et si on allait à la chocolaterie? J'ai troooooop envie d'essayer leur nouvelle saveur!

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'arrive à l'école le lendemain, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Enfin, si, il y a quelques personnes mais elles semblent toutes trop pressées pour que je les arrête et que je leur demande ce qui se passe.<p>

Où est tout le monde?

J'erre pendant un bon moment. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette partie de l'école avant. Je pense que je suis perdue. Merde! Il ne manquait plus que ça!

J'aperçois une rangée de vieux casiers jaunis et je sais immédiatement que j'ai réussi à tourner en rond – je ne me rappelle même pas d'avoir tourné une seule fois.

Je vais être en retard. Je vais encore avoir droit à une nouvelle dose d'humiliation devant la classe.

Je pense à Elsa et je me demande si elle se sent comme ça parfois. Perdue dans un endroit qu'elle connait. Perdue alors qu'elle est supposée connaître le chemin. Et j'en viens à me demander si elle s'est perdue elle aussi la première fois qu'elle est arrivée à l'école.

Je repense immédiatement aux mots de Rapunzel :

« Personne ne l'avait jamais vue, ni même en ville. Pourtant, nous savions tous qui étaient ses parents. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'avait jamais vue _elle_? »

Et il y a toutes ces questions qui envahissent ma tête.

D'où vient-elle? Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé? Pourquoi tous ces mystères autour d'elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache?

Et je n'arrive pas à répondre à une seule de ces questions. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire un jour, mais avec la façon dont les choses sont allées depuis mon arrivée ici, j'en doute, et ça me fend le cœur. Je _veux _résoudre le casse-tête qu'est Elsa, mais pas seulement pour ma propre satisfaction. Pour la sienne aussi. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne demande qu'à se faire résoudre par quelqu'un qui se soucie d'elle assez pour prendre les risques nécessaires et le faire.

Chaque fois que je la vois, je vois une personne qui cache elle-même la dernière pièce du casse-tête parce qu'elle est trop effrayée pour le voir complété. Pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le voit complété. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur. Je veux qu'elle puisse me faire confiance.

_Je veux qu'elle me donne cette pièce. _

Il y a des voix au bout du couloir, beaucoup de voix. Comme s'il y avait un amassement de personnes toutes agglutinées dans un coin. Et ils semblent trouver quelque chose de drôle.

Je sens comme un poids qui se place dans mon estomac.

J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense… S'il vous plaît…

Quand je franchis le coin, le poids dans mon estomac devient plus lourd en voyant la scène qui se déroule devant moi.

La première chose que je vois, c'est la foule de personnes. La foule qui rit, qui s'amuse et qui observe _sans bouger _ce qui arrive devant elle.

La deuxième chose que je vois, c'est Hans, Hans qui se tient tout près d'Elsa, Hans qui tient le gant d'Elsa et la pensée qui traverse mon esprit à ce moment c'est : _Ce gant ne devrait pas être là._

La troisième chose que je vois, c'est le visage d'Elsa. Elle est… terrifiée. Il y a dans son visage une telle peur que seulement le regarder me donne l'effet d'avoir été foudroyée par la foudre. Il n'y a pas de mots. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu une peur si grande dans ma vie.

La quatrième chose que je vois, c'est rouge rouge rouge rouge rouge

et j'ai envie de foncer dans le tas, de tous les écrabouiller, parce que mes yeux ne peuvent pas quitter le visage d'Elsa et que j'entends leurs rires pathétiques et ils sont tous si _pathétiques _de se réjouir d'une telle situation, de ne rien faire, de rester plantés là et de la laisser supporter ça toute seule.

Je me sens d'autant plus pathétique que je n'ai rien fait pendant un moment moi non plus. Sauf que ça arrête là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Je ne joue plus. Hans ne me contrôle plus parce qu'Elsa est tellement plus importante.

Et Elsa n'a jamais, jamais, jamais fait de mal à personne comme ceux lui ont fait en ne faisant rien, en suivant Hans, en ignorant ce qui se passait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Elsa?

Je n'ai même pas conscience que mes pieds bougent avant que je me trouve en face d'Hans et je me sens comme un taureau qui voit un drapeau rouge se faire agiter devant son nez. J'ai envie de le défoncer.

- Hans! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

J'ai la voix d'une banshee, aiguë et perçante. Mais je m'en fous, ses tympans pourraient exploser et je ne clignerais même pas des yeux. J'ai vraiment envie de le défoncer.

- Oh aller, ce n'est qu'une petite partie de plaisir avant les cours.

Il y a une voix nonchalante qui me donne envie de lui tordre le cou, de le déplumer et de le faire cuire sur une poêle. Espèce de coq qui ne sait que crier et se pavaner!

- Une partie de plaisir!? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans! Tu te crois tout permis ou quoi!?

Tout autour de nous, les rires ont arrêté et je n'ai même pas remarqué avant maintenant mais ça aussi je m'en fous. Il a toujours le gant d'Elsa. Et il semble vouloir le garder comme trophée. Salaud. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le défoncer.

Il fronce des sourcils et soudain son air amusé le quitte. Il commence à se fâcher. Tant mieux! Je n'attendais que ça!

Je jette un coup d'œil à Elsa qui semble figée sur place, son visage maintenant vide, dénué de toute émotion. Est-elle sous le choc? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, mais j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment.

- C'est quoi ton problème!? Il réplique et j'ai envie de rire parce que _c'est lui qui me le demande!?_

Je sens la rage qui me gagne de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression d'être une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

- Mon problème!? Mon problème c'est toi! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui se pense meilleur que tout le monde parce que ses parents sont plus riches! Eh bien laisse-moi t'apprendre une nouvelle : l'intelligence, ça ne s'achète pas! Et franchement, si tu penses que les gens de l'école te respectent, tu n'as qu'à écouter ce qu'ils disent lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Le visage d'Hans est livide de colère et de gêne mais, encore une fois, je m'en fous. Je m'empare du gant dans ses mains d'un geste brutal, repoussant Hans de ma main et il s'enfarge dans ses pieds avant de cogner contre un casier. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

Je me tourne soudainement vers Elsa qui semble toujours aussi perdue et une pointe d'inquiétude me transperce le cœur avant que je ne lui redonne son gant doucement. Elle l'agrippe avec une force et une vitesse qui me surprend dans son état.

Et, sans préavis, elle court. Elle s'enfuit tellement vite et pendant quelques secondes je la regarde se diriger vers la sortie avec son agilité de gazelle avant de me souvenir que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, justement :

- Elsa! ELSA! Attends! Non!

Mais c'est déjà trop tard et Elsa est sortie.

Je veux la suivre, la retrouver et m'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais quelqu'un me tient le bras d'une poigne de fer et j'ai beau de débattre, cette personne ne me lâche pas.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, Anna. Tu penses que ton petit spectacle va changer quelque chose par rapport au traitement qu'Elsa reçoit? Si c'est le cas, tu es bien plus naïve que je ne le croyais.

Sa voix est venimeuse et j'essaie de retenir le frisson qui me parcourt en entendant la malice qu'elle contient.

Je prends une bonne inspiration et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Je préfère être naïve que de faire partie de ton petit culte. L'intelligence avant la dépendance.

Et je me dégage rudement de sa poigne, même si je suis sûre que le mouvement va me donner un bleu en forme de main. Je dois retrouver Elsa.

Elle… Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va… de ce qu'il va lui arriver.

Mais quand je sors finalement dehors, elle a déjà disparu.

Et le soleil qui était là quand je suis entrée dans l'école est maintenant caché par d'épais nuages.

* * *

><p>Je la regarde, en cours, le lendemain.<p>

Elle n'agit pas comme d'habitude.

Je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux, je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce que le professeur a dit, et elle n'agit pas comme d'habitude.

Comment est-ce que personne ne fait pour le remarquer? Remarquer la façon qu'elle a de se tortiller sur son banc alors qu'habituellement elle est aussi immobile qu'une statue? Remarquer la grimace qu'elle fait quand elle bouge une partie de son corps? Remarquer son air vacant, ses yeux qui fixent la fenêtre comme si celle-ci était la seule bouée de sauvetage disponible?

J'ai affreusement peur de ce qui est arrivé après qu'elle soit partie hier. Après la confrontation entre Hans et moi. Après la catastrophe du gant.

J'ai affreusement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible. C'est comme ce sentiment d'une couverture qui plane par-dessus moi, qui m'étouffe, qui me recouvre d'une inquiétude terrible.

- Aladdin et Éric… Aurora et Rachelle…

Huh?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nomme tous ces noms?

Est-ce qu'on joue au bingo? Non… attends… On ne nomme pas de noms au bingo…

Oh mon dieu. Non. Non.

Il fait des équipes.

- Jasmine et Poca-

Je n'écoute plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter la liste au complet. Et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre avec qui je suis.

Car ça sera un désastre. Parce que je suis moi. Et que je suis nouvelle. Et que peut-être que je ne vais pas me retrouver en équipe avec une personne de mon nouveau groupe.

Et ça, ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver-

- … Et Anna et Elsa feront équipe pour le reste de l'année.

Ou pas.

_Définitevement pas. _

« Everyone knows

I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind »

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chanson: "Over my Head" par The Fray. **


	4. Chapitre 3: Take the hit for you

ELSA

* * *

><p>Il y a des icebergs écarlates dans le lac de mes larmes.<p>

Il y a des crevasses beiges tachées de rouge sur mes bras.

Il y a une lame d'eau glacée dans ma paume.

Elle n'est pas bien grande. Elle n'a pas de petites dents. Elle est même assez douce. Tellement douce qu'elle finit par couper. Et si on pèse un peu plus, on sent la chair élastique qui se sépare, qui laisse la place à cette même lame, parce qu'elle est plus imposante, parce qu'elle est plus puissante.

Puis il y a le liquide qui s'empresse de sortir des minuscules tuyaux qu'on a brutalisés, comme s'il voulait absolument partir, comme si sa présence en nous le brûle. Ce liquide qui tient notre vie en son centre.

Et après il y a ce pincement. Comme quand on se fait vacciner. La sensation qu'une aiguille s'enfonce lentement dans notre chair. Mais, cette fois, c'est un autre objet pointu. Ce petit pincement est ce qui fait le plus mal de tout ce chaos. C'est le pire moment. Directement après avoir forcé la lame à avoir pénétré une partie de mon corps, il y a ce pincement, ce stupide pincement qui me fait toujours aussi peur. Il m'effraie car j'ai peur de ne pas ressentir la brûlure qui l'accompagne habituellement. J'ai peur que cette sensation de flammes qui lèchent ma peau ne vienne pas, qu'elle me soit à jamais privée.

Je baisse les yeux. De minuscules gouttelettes d'un rouge profond qui flottent dans l'eau salée.

_Du sang gelé._

Elles sont comme de petits bateaux dérivant tranquillement sur une mer morte.

Je ferme les yeux et puis-

_Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont lui faire du mal, Ils vont-_

_Je sais._

_Ils vont lui faire du mal, du mal, du mal, du mal-_

_Non! _

Oui.

Je déplie ma main. Un long filet de sang dégouline dans mon lac, créant un tourbillon, ballottant les petits bateaux.

Ça pique. Et puis ça brûle.

Je soupire de soulagement.

_C'est de ta faute._

Tic. Tic. Tic.

Goutte par goutte.

La chambre est si froide, recouverte de glace, recouverte de givre, la neige qui tombe comme pour compléter le paysage que je suis en train de créer avec les fluides sortant de mon corps.

Tic. Tic.

Comme une horloge marquant les secondes.

**_« Monstre! »_**

**_« Sorcière! »_**

**_« Freak! »_**

_C'est de ta faute._

Peut-être que je pourrais faire un Tic-Tac-Toe sur mon bras. Un X ici, un O là…

_C'est de ta faute._

Le lac n'est plus transparent.

_C'est de ta faute!_

Je me demande si les flocons sont visibles dans mes cheveux platine.

_C'EST DE TA FAUTE!_

Le vent s'accru.

* * *

><p>30 minutes auparavant<p>

* * *

><p>Parfois je me dis que si je suis destinée à avoir un pouvoir, à posséder une particularité anormale, j'aimerais bien mieux avoir le don de la téléportation.<p>

Je pourrais partir avant que mon père ne décore mon corps en différentes teintes de bleu. Je pourrais partir avant qu'Hans ne puisse empoisonner mon esprit avec ses mots venimeux. Je pourrais partir avant que le monstre à l'intérieur de moi ne se déchaîne. Je pourrais partir et ne jamais revenir.

La porte de ma maison est d'un blanc beaucoup trop intense. En hiver, on pourrait la confondre avec un mur de neige. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais mieux prétendre que c'était la partie blanche crémeuse des Oreo.

Je ne veux pas rentrer. J'ai… j'ai peur.

**_« Pathétique! »_**

Mes mains me font mal. J'ai trop serré fort. Mes muscles crient pour que je les libère de la tension. Mais je les ignore. Je les ignore comme j'ignore le tremblement qui parcourt mon corps, comme j'ignore le nœud qui se forme lentement dans mon estomac.

Comme un nœud de lacet. Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire un nœud. À 5 ans, mes parents ne m'ont jamais appris. Alors je traînais mes chaussures détachées partout. Je pouvais sentir les cordons qui revolaient de partout, comme des petits serpents qui pendaient mollement de mes chaussures. Je faisais des cauchemars à propos de ces mêmes serpents la nuit.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire un nœud. C'est stupide, mon père me l'a dit. Je suis stupide. C'est pourquoi j'achète des souliers avec des velcros. Comme ça, il n'y a plus de petits serpents à mes pieds.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je fixe la porte-de-crème-d'Oreo. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Parce que de l'autre côté se trouve la partie noir du Oreo. La partie croquante qui laisse parfois des traces entre les dents.

_Stupide poignée qui gâche mon crémage blanc. _

Et soudainement je l'attrape et je la tourne.

Mon cœur court un marathon. Il ne s'arrête pas et je peux sentir chacun de ses pas contre ma poitrine. C'est presque effrayant de savoir qu'il pourrait arrêter à tout moment.

- Elsa?

Mes mains sont engourdies maintenant.

Il entre dans la pièce avec toute sa prestance. Je veux partir, s'il vous plaît, don de téléportation, c'est le temps maintenant allez s'il te plaît je t'en supplie je ne peux pas-

- Y-a-t'il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir?

_Non. Pas du tout. Ça ne vous concerne pas. __**Anna **__ne vous concerne pas. _

- Hum… oui je- hum…

Ses yeux sont plus froids que la plus gelée de mes glaces. Comment est-ce possible?

- Arrête de bredouiller. C'est misérable.

Je voudrais pouvoir avaler en ce moment parce que ma gorge est un désert, celui du Sahara peut-être, et il n'y a aucun Oasis et je ne sais même pas _quoi _avaler parce que mon cerveau est incapable de produire la moindre vibration face à lui et ma bouche est tellement sèche.

- À l'école, il, le professeur, il nous a placés en équipe pour les laboratoires, une fille et moi : je suis désolée, Père!

_Pourquoi, Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que je le lui ai dit?_

J'aimerais pouvoir être plus forte et protéger Anna de mes parents, d'Hans, du jugement des gens, des erreurs, des échecs, du malheur, des larmes, des cris, de la maladie, de la souffrance, de l'Enfer, du danger – mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas et je me déteste de la laisser tomber comme ça. Je me déteste de la mettre en position de faiblesse en révélant son implication dans ma vie à mes parents.

**_« Faible! »_**

**_« Pathétique! »_**

Le fait de savoir ce qui arrive ne peut pas me préparer pour la rage que je vois dans les yeux de mon père.

Ça ne me prépare pas non plus pour la douleur qui irradie soudain de ma joue, de mon cou qui est tourné dans l'autre sens et du sifflement dans mes oreilles.

Il crie et il s'époumone et je ne peux rien entendre parce que ça siffle, ça siffle tellement fort. Je voudrais pouvoir l'entendre, pouvoir lui dire « Oui, Père » de ma voix posée et détachée, celle qui est polie. Mais à la place je sens ma gorge qui se serre et le seul son, l'unique son au monde qui ne **doit pas **en sortir décide de quitter les tréfonds de mon âme.

Un sanglot.

Et pendant un instant j'espère que ce n'était pas le mien. Pendant un instant, je me dis que ma mère sanglote peut-être plus fort que d'habitude, qu'elle pleure pour de vrai cette fois-ci et que ce son provient de sa gorge à elle. Pendant un instant, je me persuade que tout est O.K. Pendant un instant, je me dis que je ne suis pas aussi faible que je le suis vraiment.

Pendant un instant, je me dis que mon père crie encore et qu'il n'y a pas ce silence, ce lourd et oppressant silence dans la pièce.

**_Tout explose._**

Il est comme une tornade, il arrache tout sur son passage. Il est comme un feu, il brûle le reste de vie qu'il vous reste. Il est comme un tsunami, il noie les filets d'espoir qui reste dans votre être. Il est comme un cyclone, il ne sait que détruire. Il est comme un typhon, il ne sait que tourner en rond et rouvrir les mêmes blessures. Il est comme un ouragan, il fait peur.

Il est comme une explosion, il est imprévisible.

J'entends les mots comme s'il parlait dans un micro :

_C'est de ta faute!_

_Monstre! _

_Jamais personne ne s'approchera de toi! _

_Tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça!_

_Tu vas lui faire du mal! _

_Nous allons régler le problème que tu as causé! _

_Insolente!_

_Ingrate!_

_Idiote!_

_Tu ne fais jamais rien de bien!_

Il y a une lampe brisée.

J'ai mal aux mains.

Ce n'était pas moi. La lampe, je sais que ce n'était pas moi.

Et puis soudain je suis dans ma chambre. Tout est silencieux. J'ai plus peur du silence que des cris. Quand il n'y a aucun bruit, c'est que quelque chose se prépare.

Je ne me rappelle pas de la montée des escaliers. Je ne me rappelle pas de la fermeture de la porte. Je ne me rappelle pas du rebondissement de mon matelas quand je me suis allongée. Je ne rappelle pas d'avoir pris la décision de garder les lumières fermées parce qu'ainsi je pourrais voir les étoiles que j'ai collées sur mon plafond. Je ne me rappelle pas du moment exact où ma chambre a gelé encore une fois. Je ne me rappelle pas quelle heure il était sur mon cadran.

Je ne me rappelle que d'une phrase.

_Si cette fille découvre le monstre que tu es, Elsa, nous devrons nous occuper d'elle. _

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que « s'occuper d'elle » veut dire. Non, je ne veux pas!

Je refuse les images qui essaient de s'imposer à mon esprit. Couchée en position fœtale, les mains sur les oreilles, je pense aux petits serpents et je me dis que je les aurais préférés à la place du cauchemar que je vais faire ce soir.

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

* * *

><p>Quand le professeur a nommé nos noms, j'ai regardé dans sa direction. Je m'étais interdit de le faire mais, je savais que c'était inutile. Comment garder quelqu'un loin du soleil?<p>

Je n'aurais pas dû le faire.

Elle souriait à pleines dents. Il y avait dans son visage une telle expression de joie que j'avais l'impression de rêver.

J'ai halluciné.

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Son sourire m'a fait l'effet d'une tonne de briques. Ou plutôt une maison complète. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer. Elle ne savait pas que d'un seul mouvement, seulement un tout petit millimètre, je pourrais geler son corps entier. Elle ne savait à quel point je suis révoltante, le monstre que je suis. Elle ne savait pas que je ne mérite pas son sourire, l'attention qu'elle me porte.

Je suis un miroir brisé. Je déforme les choses jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent affreuses. Je suis les morceaux dudit miroir, ceux qui coupent et font mal, toujours plus mal.

Je ne veux pas _lui _faire du mal.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas quoi faire.<p>

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je regarde les fourmis que j'ai dessinées dans mon cahier. Elles sont si petites près de la fourmilière que j'ai créée pour elles. Elles transportent toutes un morceau de feuille, ou bien un morceau d'un autre insecte. Je n'ai pas mis trop détails à ces derniers. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de dessiner des muscles, des tendons, des nerfs, tout en sachant que justement, c'étaient ces mêmes choses qui me permettaient de les reproduire.

Et je ne pouvais pas dessiner quelque chose de mort. Pas encore.

Je regarde à nouveau vers le professeur. Ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi. Il attend. Et c'est à ce moment-ci que je décide que je déteste son infinie patience. Avant, je l'appréciais parce qu'elle me permettait de me sortir de des situations compliquées. Mais il semble bien que cette patience a décidé d'écouter son Jiminy Cricket pour une fois.

Je voudrais être en mesure de l'ignorer. Ou peut-être de tomber dans le coma. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à sentir leurs regards perçants, moqueurs, sur mon dos. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont laisser des cicatrices.

J'en ai déjà assez.

Je dois répondre. Le silence va me tuer. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un silence du tout. Je peux entendre tous leurs rires, leurs menaces, les descriptions de ce qu'ils vont me faire après les cours. Je peux entendre ce qu'ils n'expriment pas à voix haute.

Je frissonne et je le regrette aussitôt. Je sais qu'ils l'ont vu.

_Pathétique, Elsa. Tu es une misérable bonne à rien._

J'essaie d'appuyer sur pause. J'essaie d'appuyer sur stop, mais je ne trouve pas la manette. Je ne peux pas.

_Tu mérites ce qu'ils te font. Tu mérites tout ça et encore plus. _

Le pire, ce n'est pas la voix. C'est que cette voix a le ton de mon père. C'est la voix de mon père. Encore et encore et encore et encore dans mon esprit. Il répète encore comment je suis monstrueuse. Comment je ne mérite pas tout ce que j'ai.

Comment j'aurais dû mourir à la naissance comme il avait été prédit.

Cette dernière pensée me fait l'effet d'une gifle de la part d'un ouragan.

_De la part de mon père._

Et je sais que je dois répondre parce que si je continue à penser, si je continue à former des phrases dans ma tête, à écouter des syllabes et à compter les consonnes et les voyelles, je vais blesser quelqu'un.

_Comme le bon monstre que tu es, Elsa._

- Fourmis.

Ma voix est faible, comme si je ne l'avais pas utilisée depuis un bon moment. Et c'est le cas. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis que ce… « son » m'a échappé il n'y a pas longtemps.

Il y a des murmures. Des petits rires.

- Elle est dingue…

- Une vraie cinglée…

- On devrait l'enfermer à l'asile…

- Idiote…

Le professeur ignore le bruit. Il me fixe toujours, attendant une élaboration de ma part. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas m'ignorer moi!?

Je racle ma gorge brusquement et je manque de m'étouffer.

Je pense que j'aurais mieux aimé m'étouffer. L'infirmerie est beaucoup mieux qu'une salle de classe. Là, au moins, je peux m'imaginer que l'infirmière m'a donné de la morphine et que je flotte dans un autre espace-temps. Je peux m'imaginer que je ne suis pas moi.

- Je dessinais des fourmis parce que j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes…

Après un instant je rajoute précipitamment, à peine articulé :

- Monsieur!

Il y a des gloussements, quelques rires et des insultes, puis :

- Voulez-vous faire un tour chez le directeur pour vous dégourdir les jambes, Mademoiselle Jones?

Son ton est doucereux.

Au moins il ne m'appelle pas Elsa comme les autres le font. Je déteste porter ce prénom. Je déteste le porter parce que c'est mon père qui me l'a donné. Et je déteste le porter parce que c'est un si beau nom et qu'un monstre comme moi le gâche.

Je secoue prudemment la tête en évitant son regard. Puis, tout retourne à la normale. J'attrape ma tresse nerveusement, mes doigts qui tremblent encore sous l'effet du stress. Sous l'effet de mes pouvoirs qui voulaient encore sortir.

Puis, soudainement, un papier plié en deux atterrit sur mon pupitre. Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir mais je sais que je dois le faire, parce que sinon ils vont venir me le dire en pleine face. Et je ne veux pas exploser comme la dernière fois. J'ai appris ma leçon.

Mes mains tremblent encore lorsque je l'empoigne. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts ne vont plus fonctionner bientôt. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont laisser tomber le papier sur le bureau et que son atterrissage aura l'effet d'une bombe sur la rage de mes compagnons.

_J'aime dessiner des étoiles de mer quelquefois car j'aimerais savoir ce que ça ferait de leur donner un câlin._

C'est une écriture magnifique. Un peu maladroite et enfantine, mais c'est ce qui lui donne tout son charme.

Je me retourne lentement. Mes yeux rencontrent des yeux d'un turquoise magnifique. Un choc électrique me traverse. Et je me retourne immédiatement.

Mes joues sont en feu. C'est une sensation étrange. Le bloc de glace qui se réchauffe.

Contre ma poitrine, je serre le petit mot dans ma main.

J'ai une partie d'elle avec moi maintenant. Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de la lui redonner si elle le demandait.

Dehors, je vois le soleil pointer d'entre les nuages qui s'étaient installés quelques minutes auparavant. Ils ont disparu. Et je sais pourquoi.

Anna souriait.

* * *

><p>- Elsa.<p>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Le choc du resserrement de mes muscles traverse tout mon corps. Sous ma paume, je peux sentir de minuscules flocons qui tombent comme la neige d'hiver qui vient décorer le paysage pour Noël, comme cette neige qui annonce la fin d'une autre année et le début d'une autre, comme la neige qui annonce que chaque année, nous nous rapprochons de la fin.

_Depuis quand est-il ici?_

Je serre mon poing. Mes ongles percent ma peau, mais je n'y prête pas attention. _Il _est là. _Il _me regarde. Et _il _veut me parler. Tout de suite.

- Oui, Père?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, ma voix tremblote. J'ai peur. J'ai terriblement, affreusement peur des mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche. Et seulement pour ça je voudrais pouvoir lui coudre les lèvres ensemble. Technique barbare pour un homme barbare…

_La seule barbare ici c'est toi. _

_La ferme, la ferme, la ferme!_

- Tu ne peux jamais rien faire de bien, hein, Elsa?

Je fixe le mur juste à côté de sa tête et j'espère, j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il va crier. Je ne peux pas supporter cette voix calme, si calme, comme le silence avant la tempête. Je suis ce petit bateau qui attend la vague qui va l'emporter au fond de l'océan, là où l'oxygène n'est pas nécessaire parce qu'on flotte, parce que tout est différent.

Je suis l'homme en prison qui attend sa peine, je suis la victime qui attend le coup fatal, celui de la délivrance et je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne peux plus je ne peux plus je ne-

- L'école refuse de faire d'exception pour toi, Elsa. Tu seras obligée de faire ce projet et de faire équipe avec cette fille, cette… Anna?

Son nom sur ses lèvres me glace le sang et soudainement je ne me trouve plus dans cet univers. Je plane dans le ciel étoilé et je m'élève plus haut, toujours plus haut, là où les planètes se frappent entre elles, et ce même oxygène ne m'est plus nécessaire parce que maintenant je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on suffoque.

Mes poumons ne fonctionnent plus, mon cœur non plus, mon sang stagne. Je suis un corps poussiéreux qui se décompose lentement dans le firmament du monde.

Les mots résonnent dans mes oreilles et les syllabes, les voyelles et les consonnes, ces sons si distinctifs, ne font plus de sens. J'ai du mal à digérer ce qu'il tente de me forcer à avaler, et pourtant chaque mot est tellement clair dans ma tête :

- Je t'interdis d'aller chez elle. Tu ne lui parleras pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu ne deviendras pas son amie. Suis-je bien clair?

Je sais que je dois réagir. Mais pas une fois cette possibilité ne me traverse l'esprit parce que je suis près du Soleil, je ne me trouve plus sur Terre, et ce même Soleil a le sourire d'Anna, le visage d'Anna, les taches de rousseur d'Anna-

Les mains de mon Père – mon bourreau personnel – frappent violemment le bureau.

Ma conscience revient si soudainement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un élastique à la place d'un cerveau.

- Suis-je bien clair, Elsa?

Sa voix est tellement calme. Il me regarde de haut et mon seul souhait à l'instant serait de devenir une taupe et de me faufiler sous Terre, de ne plus jamais revenir parce que la couleur vert des arbres n'est pas si bien finalement.

Je déglutis péniblement – comme un clou coincé dans ma gorge – et je murmure tranquillement :

- Oui, Père.

Mes bras me piquent affreusement alors qu'il referme la porte de ma chambre. Comme des milliers de plumes qui essaient de s'incruster dans ma peau.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas le refaire.

Je m'étais promis que c'était une occasion unique.

Je ne me rends même pas compte de la première coupure.

* * *

><p>Un jour, en classe, nous avons regardé un documentaire sur la peur. Dans ce documentaire, il y avait une question sur laquelle le professeur s'est beaucoup penché.<p>

« Comment pensez-vous que cela affecterait un être humain de vivre dans la peur constante? »

J'avais la réponse. Je ne l'ai pas dit mais j'avais la réponse.

Ce n'est pas vivre.

* * *

><p>Il y avait des poussins morts écrasés contre mon casier ce matin. Jaune, dégoulinant. J'ai dû courir à la salle de bain pour vomir. Quelle horreur.<p>

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à fixer le liquide qui dégouttait par terre, mais je sais que j'ai manqué ma première période. J'aurais dû m'en soucier, paniquer parce que _forcément _mes parents allaient l'apprendre plus tard mais _il y avait des poussins morts sur mon casier. _

Comment est-ce que je pouvais toucher le métal de mon casier encore une fois?

Quelqu'un avait lancé des œufs sur mon casier.

Et ce petit geste malicieux faisait plus mal que tous les coups que j'avais pu recevoir de la part mon Père.

Je n'ai mangé de la viande qu'une fois dans ma vie. J'ai eu la malheureuse idée de demander d'où la viande provenait. J'ai été malade, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à me brosser les dents vigoureusement, tellement que mes gencives saignaient et brûlaient mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de quelque chose qui avait autrefois une âme, qui avait autrefois des sentiments, quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de moi, même après que j'ai vomi plusieurs fois. À la fin, tout ce qui ressortait était de la bile.

Et maintenant

là

tout de suite

Maintenant il y a ce qui était autrefois un poussin sur mon casier.

J'ai passé la période à nettoyer, à ramasser les restants et je me sens toujours aussi nauséeuse.

Je peux encore sentir le poids de la viande dans mon estomac. Ça me dégoûte.

* * *

><p>Parfois j'aime fermer les yeux et imaginer ce que ma vie est dans un monde parallèle. Parfois j'imagine que nous changeons de place.<p>

Parfois j'aime rêver.

Parfois ces rêves sont la seule chose qui me garde saine d'esprit. Si on peut m'appeler saine d'esprit.

Sous mes paupières, je vois la vie d'une autre Elsa, une Elsa qui ne possède aucun pouvoir, qui n'est pas un monstre. Une Elsa normale. Et je vois ses parents qui l'aiment. Qui la supportent alors qu'elle fait face à des obstacles que l'on considère presqu'insurmontables à cet âge-là.

Parfois j'imagine que la vie que je mène est l'histoire d'un livre, un livre terrible qui a été écrit par la main d'une personne qui souffre autant que moi, une personne qui essaie de confier aux autres ce qui l'attend à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre les yeux le matin.

Dans mes rêves, je vois Elsa qui rit avec ses amies, qui va au cinéma et qui magasine en groupe. Je vois une personne tellement différente et pourtant tellement _meilleure_. Je vois cette personne que j'ai toujours voulu être.

Cette personne que je ne serai jamais.

_**« Monstre! »**_

* * *

><p>Ma tante a appelé l'autre fois. J'étais seule à la maison.<p>

Quand elle a entendu ma voix, elle a raccroché.

* * *

><p><em>Grandes respirations, Elsa.<em>

**_« Monstre! »_**

**_« Sorcière! »_**

Anna n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Et je sens aussi sa présence à mes côtés à l'instant même.

_Chaude, douce, immaculée, oh si désirée-_

Je renfonce encore plus mes mains dans les poches amples de mon chandail à capuchon. Et si les rayons de _mon soleil _n'étaient pas assez pour réchauffer la glace qui se tapit au fond de moi? Et si elle n'était pas assez pour faire fondre la neige dans mes veines?

Je mets mon cerveau sans dessus-dessous en cherchant quoi lui dire. J'ai lu des tas de livres. Tellement de livres que je suis surprise que les histoires ne se mélangent pas entre elles. Il y a tellement de mots dans ma tête, tellement de lettres reliées entre elles par hasard qui défilent sans cesse. Et je ne trouve toujours pas ce que je devrais lui dire.

J'ai lu des tas de livres comme ça. Sur l'amitié. Sur la rencontre entre deux personnes. Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui parler du sujet du laboratoire de science. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui montrer comment on le fait. Je ne sais pas si elle apprécierait que je lui gâche la surprise de la fin, le résultat.

Est-ce que je devrais dire mon nom? Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient? Est-ce qu'elle l'a écrit quelque part parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait immédiatement l'oublier? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle l'a écrit quelque part parce qu'elle trouvait que la combinaison des lettres A et N n'avait jamais rien donné d'aussi beau comme moi?

Je l'entends bouger et je peux presque le sentir dans le tremblement de l'air autour de moi. Je peux presque sentir les particules qui se contractent, qui vibrent et qui entrent en collision.

Je l'entends bouger et je peux presque sentir son parfum subtil qui se dégage lorsqu'elle remue. Je renifle instinctivement et j'ai immédiatement envie de me frapper le front de ma main. J'ai envie de me frapper le front contre le bureau.

_Elle sent comme l'été_.

Une odeur chaude. Qui s'engouffre dans les narines comme un vent chaud d'été. Tout mon être se réchauffe seulement en sentant cette odeur.

Et c'est là que je réalise que je suis en train de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Comme si j'étouffais. Comme si l'oxygène dans cette pièce n'était pas suffisant pour mes poumons. Devant Anna.

J'arrête aussitôt. Je fixe mes mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. Quoi. Faire.

Je vais paniquer. Je le sens.

J'attrape mon crayon. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je commence à dessiner. J'oublie presque la présence de ma compagne. Je sens les muscles de ma main qui bougent gracieusement sous ma peau. Je les sens s'étirer et à chaque coup de crayon, je prends une respiration. Je dessine. Je n'ai aucune idée quoi. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. Mais je vois lentement une forme se produire sous mes yeux.

- C'est magnifique.

Un murmure émerveillé. Et je reviens à la réalité.

Devant moi se tient un flocon en gros plan. Les détails me surprennent moi-même.

Et elle m'a complimentée.

Mon cœur va exploser.

- Merci… je murmure en enroulant mes bras autour de moi.

Elle me sourit, puis elle fait un geste de la main vers sa propre feuille de travail :

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'on doit faire? Parce que je suis totalement perdue.

Je tente de ne pas sourire. Sans succès. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le professeur ne me mettrait jamais avec quelqu'un seulement par plaisir.

Le fait que je suis la seule dans notre groupe miniature de deux qui sait ce qu'elle fait… je me sens puissante. Seulement pour une seconde.

- Il faut seulement savoir comment faire les calculs.

J'attrape une feuille. J'écris la formule, je la résous. Tout est si facile. J'ai envie d'en pleurer.

Au moment où je veux lui donner la feuille, je vois ma main gantée.

Il y a comme un éclair qui traverse mon corps entier, qui s'arrête sur mon cœur, et qui l'électrise sans arrêter.

_**« Monstre! »**_

_**« Freak! »**_

_**« Sorcière! »**_

Hans.

Mon père.

Ma mère.

Les autres.

Moi.

Mes pouvoirs.

Anna.

Je laisse la feuille tomber à quelques centimètres de la sienne qui est levée. Je la rattrape au vol.

Anna a l'air confuse.

Je ne la blâme pas.

Je me blâme moi.

_Ta faute,_

_Ta faute,_

_Ta faute,_

_Ta faute,_

- Je… je vais faire les calculs. Tu t'occuperas du côté manuel.

Ma voix ressemble à celle d'un robot. Trop enregistrée. Trop… révisée.

Je regarde l'horloge. Quelques secondes avant la fin du cours.

Ces quelques secondes sont les plus longues que ma vie.

Ces quelques secondes sont une éternité.

Et finalement

_finalement, finalement, finalement, finalement, finalement, finalement_

cette éternité est brisée par le son d'une feuille déchirée.

Je jette les deux parties de mon dessin de flocon dans la poubelle en passant.

* * *

><p>Pathétique. Je suis si pathétique.<p>

Je suis également cachée dans les toilettes.

Je n'arrête pas de me gratter les bras. Ça fait tellement mal mais ça fait tellement du bien. Comme des petites lames qui s'incrustent à tour de rôle dans ma peau.

J'ai peut-être gratté trop fort. Les manches de mon chandail blanc sont rouges. Rouge, rouge, rouge, toujours rouge. Alors pourquoi est-ce que notre sang est bleu dans nos veines?

Il ne reste qu'une période. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre.

* * *

><p>Il fait si noir. Je ne vois rien. J'aimerais avoir ces espèces de lunettes pour voir dans le noir comme les agents secrets dans les films que j'écoutais autrefois. Ou bien encore mieux : des yeux de chats.<p>

Il fait si noir et l'instant d'après il fait si clair. Ça me brûle la rétine et j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux soleils à la place de mes yeux. Comme des flammes qui me lèchent la peau lentement.

Mon corps est parcouru d'un soubresaut. Et je me rends alors compte que j'ai froid. Moi, Elsa, j'ai froid. Je tremble de partout comme une feuille au vent. Et pendant un instant je me dis que c'est une possibilité. J'ai probablement muté en feuille pendant la nuit. Et je suis accrochée à un arbre. Je me ballote doucement. D'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. Je vais au gré du vent.

Ce train de pensées me relaxe d'une certaine façon.

J'aperçois ma respiration qui forme de la buée. Puis j'aperçois mon environnement.

Toute pensée à propos d'une transformation en feuille se perd dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je me sens immédiatement malade. Si je n'avais pas si froid, je pense que je vomirais.

Il y a des pics de glace partout. Ils m'entourent comme le fond les douves d'un château. Sauf que moi je suis un château en ruines.

Je ravale la bile qui monte jusque dans ma bouche.

Il y a du sang partout.

Partout.

Partout.

Partout.

Et j'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne sais plus où est partout. Je tourne et je me retourne et il y a toujours ces mêmes taches qui me regardent de leurs yeux maléfiques.

Et puis

soudainement

je

l'aperçois.

Anna. Transpercée de toutes parts. Du sang. Il y a tellement de sang. Je pense que je vais vomir tous mes organes.

Oh mon dieu.

Mes mains sont couvertes de sang et ça colle et je ne peux pas les laver. Anna. Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu Anna non s'il vous plaît non

je ne peux pas

mon dieu

Je crie. Je crie jusqu'à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je crie dans l'éternité, je crie dans le noir et plus rien ne fait de sens sauf Anna qui me regarde de ses yeux de vitre.

_Je hurle jusqu'à ce que mon âme sorte de mon corps._

J'ouvre les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il est 2h03 du matin.<p>

Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir m'endormir à nouveau.

Ses yeux vitreux habituellement si brillants me hantent.

_Il fait si noir._

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Est-ce que le monde a décidé de me faire souffrir subitement? Est-ce qu'il y a une conspiration entre les professeurs contre moi? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas du tout.

Pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de se mêler de ma vie si soudainement? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je pense que je suis en état de choc.

Je regarde mes avant-bras couverts d'une veste noire. Ils sont barbouillés de rouge en dessous. Je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir peur que quelqu'un le découvre ou bien si je devrais ressentir de l'adrénaline grâce à ce terrible secret que je dois cacher à tout le monde?

Anna est ma partenaire de science.

J'ai reçu une heure de placard dans le noir pour ça.

_J'ai peur du noir._

Maintenant Anna est ma partenaire d'arts aussi.

Combien d'heures de placard pour ça?

_J'ai tellement peur du noir. _

Où est le rasoir quand on en a besoin?

Elle est à côté de moi encore. Elle se place toujours à ma droite. Jamais du côté de ma tresse. Comme si elle voulait voir mon visage, les expressions qui le traversent. Ou peut-être que j'analyse trop ses gestes. Peut-être que je lui donne des caractéristiques qui se révèlent fausses. Peut-être que je suis complètement dans le champ et que je vais bientôt le découvrir.

- Alors…? Je sais déjà que tu peux dessiner… Ou bien est-ce que tu préfères la peinture, la sculpture, le découpage, autre chose? Moi j'aime bien dessiner aussi. Enfin, peut-être pas _aussi_ car je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères encore mais tu vas sûrement me corriger bientôt. Pas que tu sois obligée de me le dire si tu ne veux pas! Je ne t'oblige pas! Huuuummm…

Son radotage est tellement adorable. Je pourrais l'écouter parler à longueur de journée. Même que j'aurais aimé qu'elle continue. Mais, je vois bien qu'elle commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens ça aussi. _

Je m'efforce de retrouver la voix pour quelques secondes :

- Dessiner ça va…

On dirait que je viens de lui donner un poney. Comme un enfant de 5 ans qui reçoit son jouet préféré, son visage s'illumine soudainement et là, je sais que je ne peux définitivement plus parler.

Et c'est là que je décide de ne pas le dire à mes parents. C'est peut-être la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Et je vais sûrement – très sûrement – être punie s'ils le découvrent.

Mais Anna en vaut la peine.

* * *

><p><em>The snow glows white on the mountain tonight<em>

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

Je fixe mon carnet pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça. Écrire ça.

J'ai peur de me donner de faux espoirs. J'ai peur de me faire croire à moi-même que ces paroles que je suis en train d'écrire pourraient un jour devenir réelles. J'ai peur de me donner de l'espoir pour qu'il me soit retiré tout de suite après.

J'ai peur de devenir ma pire ennemie.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Une grande respiration._

J'empoigne mon crayon à nouveau.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

Ma main tremble. J'essaie de la faire arrêter. J'essaie de cacher la preuve de ma faiblesse. Les mots sont brouillés sur la page. Je ne suis pas fichue de bien écrire. Je peux presque sentir le froid sur le bout de mes doigts.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide_

Ce n'est que quand le crayon frappe le mur avec un bruit sourd que je réalise qu'il ne se trouve plus dans ma main. Le cahier non plus. Je pense… je pense qu'il a suivi le crayon.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know! _

Là. Juste devant moi. Je suis là. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je regarde mes propres yeux me regarder.

La photo encadrée est là. Devant moi.

Je ne réalise que quelques secondes plus tard que j'ai franchi la pièce sans le savoir. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail.

Non. Je me m'attarde sur le visage de la petite fille devant moi.

Est-ce que c'est de ça que j'ai l'air?

_Pathétique, effrayée, inutile, pitoyable, jeune, incompétente, stupide petite-_

Il y a un petit rire qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

Un autre.

Et un autre.

Encore un.

Soudainement je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Je ris.

Je pense que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est étrange comme sensation. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac a décidé de sauter sur un trampoline.

Je ris.

Wow.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Je me reprends à la dernière note. Je chante.

Je ne- Je ne suis plus en train de composer. Enfin, plus en train de _seulement _composer.

Et d'une certaine façon ça me va très bien.

Je suis seule en ce moment. Absolument seule.

Je recommence à fredonner la chanson. Je n'ai rien à perdre, non?

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

Je chante et je me fous de tout.

Je vole. Je peux sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, sur ma peau. Je suis un oiseau. Je roucoule et je chante et je vole. Je suis libre.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

Un véritable oiseau.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Je regarde mes mains. Mes mains gantées.

Est-ce que je devrais?

Est-ce que…

Je peux sentir ma gorge qui s'assèche subitement, la température qui descend et l'électricité dans mes veines qui me pousse à le faire.

Lentement, je lève mes mains. Elles tremblent.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

Les flocons qui tombent du plafond s'accrochent dans mes cheveux platine. Ce même plafond qui est gelé au moment présent. Je pense que j'ai même réussi à reproduire la forme d'un flocon sur le plancher de ma chambre.

Ce même flocon que j'ai dessiné en classe avec… Anna. Avec Anna.

Je suis trop loin pour arrêter maintenant. Je ne peux plus le retenir.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

À la dernière note, une vague de clarté me frappe. Je reste pantelante au milieu de ma chambre glacée. On dirait presque un palais.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

* * *

><p>Je me rappelle cette fois quand j'avais 5 ans. J'avais décidé de prendre un bain. Mais je n'avais jamais pris de bain sans l'aide de mon père ou ma mère. Des douches, oui. Mais pas des bains. Ça me manquait.<p>

J'avais essayé de les convaincre. Je leur avais même promis de ne pas geler l'eau cette fois-ci. Père n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle la dernière fois. Alors j'avais promis.

Père avait refusé cette requête à l'aide d'une gifle.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je gardais toujours ça pour le bain ou la douche, comme ça ils ne pouvaient pas m'accuser de verser des larmes.

J'avais décidé de prendre ce bain par moi-même. J'avais attendu qu'ils soient tous les deux dehors. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. Je détestais le placard même à cet âge-là. Il faisait toujours trop noir.

J'avais fait couler le bain. L'eau était brûlante. Tellement brûlante qu'un humain… _normal_… se serait calciné la peau en quelques secondes.

C'était stupide. C'était très stupide et la raison pourquoi je l'ai fait l'était encore plus. Je ne pensais pas. Je n'avais pas réfléchi.

Ma raison était vraie. Je voulais réellement me faire couler un bain brûlant pour ça. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à la réaction de mes parents. Je n'avais pas pensé à ma réaction si jamais ma petite… expérimentation… ne fonctionnait pas. J'avais seulement croisé les doigts. J'avais espéré.

Et j'aurais dû savoir que ce ne serait pas assez.

Elle est restée froide. Ma peau. Elle est restée toujours aussi froide qu'elle l'était toujours. Moi qui ne voulais qu'une peau chaude pour une seconde.

Ça n'a pas marché dans le temps. Et je sais que ça ne marcherait toujours pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>J'ai relu les histoires de princesses que j'aimais quand j'étais plus jeune aujourd'hui.<p>

D'une certaine façon, j'étais contente que la méchante sorcière meurt à la fin.

Comme ça, elle ne pouvait plus faire de mal à quiconque.

* * *

><p>Il entre en trombe. Je me fige. Je suis une statue de cire.<p>

Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être un panier à fruits dans lequel chaque fruit représente une émotion et je ne sais pas quelle choisir pour lui faire face car elles ont toutes l'air aussi débile les unes que les autres.

Pomme pour la colère. Orange pour l'hypocrisie. Raisin pour la panique. Poire pour la peur. Bleuet pour la tristesse. Fraise pour la douleur.

- Comment va ton projet avec cette fille?

Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu parler comme ça. Il a presque l'air aimant. Pendant quelques longues secondes, j'attends l'explosion. Mais tout dans son regard indique qu'il semble prêt à me lancer des confettis et à envoyer des ballons dans le ciel avec mon nom dessus. C'est incompréhensible. C'est effrayant. Je peux sentir mon tremblement jusque dans mes os.

J'avale difficilement.

- Bien, Père.

Il sourit lentement. C'est le sourire d'un requin. C'est le sourire du prédateur qui vient de trouver sa proie, celui du prédateur qui vient de la chasser et qui s'apprête à la manger en repas. C'est le sourire du chat du Cheshire. Long, sinistre et presque resplendissant de mauvaises intentions.

Mon père est comme le chat du Cheshire. Ses intentions sont invisibles, son sourire instille la peur en quiconque ose le regarder; il peut même se rendre lui-même invisible. Sinon, comment ferait-il pour aller à la lumière du jour si les gens savaient le monstre qu'il cache chez lui?

Il m'embobine. Il joue un jeu avec moi mais je ne sais pas lequel. Ce n'est pas un jeu comme Monopoly ou Clue. C'est bien plus dangereux que ça. Je cherche sans succès la planche, les règles, le but. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve mon pion ni comment le bouger. À quel jeu joue-t-on?

- Dis-moi, Elsa; pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été mise avec toi?

Où veut-il en venir? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de jouer sans moi, qu'il passe mes tours sans me laisser la chance de jouer.

Raisin. Je suis raisin en ce moment.

- Je… aucune idée, Père.

Il semble se délecter de la scène devant lui; moi, telle une offrande devant lui. Effrayée, sans défenses. Je suis la chèvre du sacrifice, celle qui devra faire couler son sang afin de faire plaisir aux dieux.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Elle a probablement demandé au professeur pour être équipe avec toi. Elle devait être très désespérée.

Le panier à fruits tournoie dans ma tête sans répit. Un à un les fruits sont écrasés et on peut voir leur jus qui dégouline partout, formant des rivières collantes qui m'embrouillent et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je vois le visage d'Anna subitement.

Je choisis pomme.

Ou plutôt, pomme me choisit. Sans mon accord.

- Non!

J'ai crié. On peut entendre son écho dans la pièce. Ça résonne et j'ai l'impression que bien plus que ça est en train de se passer. Je pense que j'ai enfin franchi la limite.

Je suis trop fâchée pour me soucier de son sourcil levé.

Je devrais… Je devrais voir les signes d'alarme. Ceux qui m'alertent d'une crise immédiate. Mais je les balaie loin de moi. Dans ma tête, il y a cette tornade qui tourne sur elle-même et qui aspire toutes pensées de marche-arrière.

Je mets ma vie en jeu.

- Non?

Sa voix est doucereuse. Mielleuse. Trop sucrée pour paraître réelle. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, non. Mais moi, je peux entendre les abeilles qui bourdonnent dedans, prêtes à piquer.

- C'est… c'est de ma faute! Ma faute! J'aurais dû en parler avec le professeur! C'est de ma faute! Je suis coupable!

Je viens de me damner. Je suis vouée aux Enfers. Je viens de vendre mon âme au diable. Un pacte irrémédiable. Un pacte sans fin. Je suis terrifiée soudainement.

La tornade arrête. Mes pensées glissent à leur endroit habituel et je sais que je viens de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Sauf que…

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Anna. Jamais. Ce serait pire que la plus douloureuse des tortures.

- Oh? Toi? Le démon devant moi répond.

Je prends une grande respiration.

_O.K. Elsa. Anna. _

_Pense à Anna. Tu fais ça pour Anna. Toujours pour Anna._

- Oui, moi.

Et en une seconde il fond sur moi.

_Pense à Anna._

* * *

><p>Je ne peux plus bouger. Pas un muscle. Comme un jouet abandonné par son propriétaire. Comme un pantin désarticulé.<p>

Désarticulé. C'est bien ça le mot. C'est bien le bon adjectif. Pour une fois que mon dictionnaire interne ne me lâche pas à tout coup.

Aujourd'hui il y a de l'école. Il y a de l'école et je ne peux pas bouger. Il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus bouger. Pas même un petit doigt.

Il a frappé et frappé et frappé jusqu'à ce que ma peau ne soit plus qu'une masse informe de cellules sans début et sans fin, sans sens, sans direction. Il a frappé jusqu'à ce que la forme de ses jointures soit imprimée profondément dans ma chair.

Il a frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable d'aller voir Anna.

_Il sait, il sait, il sait, il sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a punie. _

De ma place sur le plancher, je peux voir ma fenêtre et le ciel bleu dehors. Il y a un océan par-dessus nos têtes aujourd'hui. Il y a un océan par-dessus nous qui flotte sans jamais tomber, rempli de circulation, de différentes espèces et de vapeur d'eau condensée et je ne suis pas là pour le regarder avec elle.

_Je suis désolée, Anna. _

« I'm hanging on, I'm hurting

I'm backing down, you're starting over

You and I, we've had enough

The wrong side of love »

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chanson: "Wrong side of Love" par Augustana.**


End file.
